Solo una señal
by NikiUzuku04
Summary: Rukia quiere tener una vida normal, así que cambia al instituto de Karakura, donde conoce a Ichigo Kurosaki, terminaron muy mal, jurando no volverse a ver, pero el capricho del destino los vuelve a juntar pero en diferentes circunstancias
1. Chapter 1

El viento soplaba muy suavemente los cabellos de una muchacha algo baja de estatura y muy delgada, estaba en la entrada del instituto de Karakura sintiéndose algo nerviosa y un poco arrepentida tal vez no haya sido la mejor decisión que haya tomado

**_Flash de nuevo_**

_Era temprano por la mañana y todos en la mansión kuchiki se preparaban puesto que Byakuya el líder del clan daría una gran fiesta para todas las familias de elite de Inglaterra, era una fiesta muy importante puesto que haría contrato con varios de ellos, pero para Rukia no lo era a decir verdad a ella no le importaba estar rodeada de lujos y joyas, solo quería llevar una vida normal en una escuela normal._

_Ya era de noche y comenzaban a llegar, los empleados los recibían, Rukia estaba en el balcón de su habitación pensando en que hacer hasta que se le ocurrió una gran idea_

**_Fin del flash back _**

Tal vez la decisión de Rukia fue la más precipitada, pero ahora no había marcha atrás, se encontraba en la puerta del instituto, se dirigió a la oficina del director, ya no había nadie rondando por los pasillos así que se le hizo algo complicado encontrar la oficina, pero finalmente la encontró.

Entró

-buenos días vengo a recoger mi horario me llamo kuchiki Rukia- decía mientras hacia una reverencia

-buenos días señorita kuchiki tenga su horario – le entregaba el pedazo de papel – su primera clase es de literatura es en el tercer piso

-muchas gracias – se despedía con una reverencia

Rukia se encamino por los largos pasillos, para buscar su clase, pero se encontraba perdida, fue ahí cuando vio a una persona caminar algo apresurada, podía distinguir que el cabello era de un color muy particular y con un envidiable cuerpo, así que se decidió por preguntar

-disculpa podrías decirme donde queda la clase de literatura, es que aún no me ubico muy bien- le decía con una sonrisa.

-claro es por aquí, ahora mismo me dirijo para esa aula, es que llego algo tarde, pero que descuidada soy me quede dormida, decía mientras se daba un ligero golpe en la cabeza

-oh gracias, me llamo kuchiki Rukia, mucho gusto

-mucho gusto me llamo Inoue Orihime- le daba la mano – así que te cambiaste de escuela ¿Por qué?

-bueno me mude hace poco, fue por motivos personales y me pareció que este instituto era el más adecuado – entonces se decidió por preguntarle a ella – y que hay de ti

-bueno yo siempre he vivido aquí en Karakura, antes vivía con mi hermano Sora – se detuvo un momento con nostalgia para mirar a la ventana que daba al patio – pero murió hace unos años

-de verdad lo siento – a Rukia no le hubiera gustado tocar el tema

-no te preocupes kuchiki-san ya lo he superado y todo gracias a mi amiga Tatsuki

A Rukia le hubiera gustado decir que tenia al menos una amiga pero no era así en la escuela en la que estudiaba antes no hizo amistad con nadie porque todas eran amigas por interés, o porque simplemente eran chiquillas consentidas

Ya estaban en la puerta de clases, Orihime toco la puerta esperando a que ukitake-sensei les abriera

-buenos días Orihime espero que sea la última vez que llegas tarde

-lo lamento sensei pero kuchiki-san es nueva así que sería mejor darle la bienvenida

-es cierto kuchiki me avisó de tu transferencia, pasa por favor

-gracias sensei-

-bueno chicos debo presentarles a la nueva, preséntate Rukia

-me llamo kuchiki Rukia, me acaban de trasferir aquí, espero que nos llevemos bien

-bien kuchiki siéntate en ese sitio vacío de la ventana- le indicaba el lugar así que Rukia solo se dirigió a tomar asiento mientras Ukitake comenzaba su clase- bueno chicos el tema de hoy será el sustantivo visto de manera semántica…

Rukia ya lo había aprendido todo gracias a profesores particulares que le había puesto Byakuya, el quería que Rukia llevara la mejor educación para poder casarse con un hombre de fortuna y de buenas costumbres, así que se dedicó a ver por la ventana si encontraba algo interesante pero solo vio a las bandadas de pájaros en el cielo

La clase paso de lo más normal, cuando sonó el timbre se dio cuenta que ya había terminado la hora de literatura, pues todos sacaban sus almuerzos lo que le dio a entender que ya era hora de la comida, comenzó a sacar su pequeña caja de almuerzo, dispuesta a comerlo cuando se le acercó Orihime

-¿eh kuchiki-san no te gustaría venir con nosotros? – le decía con una gran sonrisa obviamente era imposible decirle que no

-claro, gracias Inoue-san

-puedes llamarme Orihime

-Bueno, pues gracias Orihime

-ella es Tatsuki, mi mejor amiga, y ella es Chizuru- Orihime presentaba a cada una cuando se les acercaron un grupo de chicos

-buenos días Orihime al parecer hoy te quedaste dormida

-si lo sé pero, por eso hoy conocí a kuchiki-san, es cierto kuchiki-san Ishida-kun, Ishida-kun kuchiki-san

-buenos días

-buenos días. Así que kuchiki-san te acabas de mudar a Karakura, pues que te trajo aquí,

Rukia no sabía que responder, no es que e gustara la idea de que comentar que ella perteneciente al clan kuchiki, una de las más importantes familias en Europa.

-bueno me encanto a idea de cambiar la rutina de mi vida y probar nuevos rumbos

.-bueno entonces kuchiki-san bienvenida a Karakura

-gracias

-bueno chicos ya que estamos todos que les parce si nos vamos

-está bien

El grupo de amigos se dirigió a la azotea del plantel, donde los esperaba el resto del grupo

-por lo que veo hoy Kurosaki-kun no vino, dijo Orihime algo desanimada

-si el muy capullo dijo que hoy no tenía ganas de venir

-no madres tan cruel Ishida-kun

Rukia no entendía muy bien a quien se referían, así que preguntar

-quien no ha venido hoy?

-pues Kurosaki Ichigo, es el menos inteligente del grupo así que no te sorprenda si hace alguna estupidez

-a ¿Quién llamas estúpido? Nerd de pacotilla

En eso la figura de un joven bastante alto con un color de cabello algo peculiar se acercaba al grupo de chicos que comía tranquilamente

-pues a ti fresita- decía Ishida con sarcasmo

-idiota dije que llegaría tarde no que no vendría, o ¿que también de idiota eres sordo? – le decía Ichigo algo desafiante

-bueno ya dejen de pelear par de idiotas- decía tranquilamente Tatsuki en una esquina que escuchaba todo

-Tatsuki-chan tiene razón dejen de pelear por favor.

Ichigo ignoro por completo a Ishida y se sentó en el piso, estaba pensando en lo que había pasado esa mañana, vio a su padre algo preocupado, eso era extraño, su padre como una cabra loca como el solía llamarlo pero, esa mañana le pareció extraño verlo preocupado, tal vez sea algo sin importancia para el así que se decidió por no darle más vueltas al asunto, y pensó que lo mejor sería distraerse viendo otra cosa, cuando miraba por todo lado sin ningún lugar en específico se dio cuenta que había alguien que no había visto

-eh Ishida ¿Quién es la chica de ahí?

-pues es kuchiki Rukia, es nueva, se acaba de mudar aquí y comenzó a estudiar aquí

-ah ya veo,

En eso Orihime se dio cuenta que Ichigo había notado a Rukia así que se decidió por presentarlos

-eh Kurosaki-kun te presento a kuchiki-san – mientras señalaba a Rukia

-hola me llamo Rukia kuchiki, es un gusto

-ah hola me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo, el placer es mío, ¿hace cuánto tiempo vives aquí?

-pues me acabo de mudar hace pocos días

-ya veo

Ichigo iba a decir algo más cuando la campana sonó indicando que ya era hora de volver a clases, todos ya estaban entrando a sus clases, era hora de química con el profesor Urahara era algo extraño con un sentido del humor muy peculiar

-bueno chicos hoy haremos reacciones químicas - Comenzó con su clase y dar la explicación – bueno ahora harán algunos ejercicios para casa en total son 20 ejercicios, feliz fin de semana- decía de manera muy sarcástica. Cuando termino y era cambio de hora comenzaron a hablar

\- como odio química ¿de qué me servirá eso en la vida? – Se quejaba Keigo, no era un estudiante ejemplar pero a veces daba lo mejor de si-

-te entiendo Keigo-san – decía Orihime algo aburrida, no entendia la clase de hoy, cuando se aceró preguntarle a kuchiki si había entendido la clase, se sorprendió.

Rukia había terminado toda la tarea en menos de 5 minutos, se quedó maravillada

-kuchiki-san eres muy lista, te molestaría si vamos a tu casa para ayudarnos con la tarea por favor- Orihime estaba muy animada

-claro que no, pero creo que tengo un pequeño problema- todo el ánimo de Orihime se esfumó dejando una cara de pregunta

-¿Cuál es? Tal vez podamos ayudarte- decía algo preocupada

-no te preocupes solo que aún tengo algunas cajas en mi departamento y creo que no habrá mucho espacio para estudiar- decía Rukia con una gotita en la cabeza

-ah pero es solo eso, creía que se trataba de algo grave – suspiro con alivio- pero si es así tendremos que ayudarte como en retribución por ayudarnos te parece bien

\- no te preocupes Orihime podre yo sola

\- yo creo que es una buena idea, además estaremos contigo- Keigo tenía una cara algo sospechosa

\- pues creo que con eso se soluciona todo – Orihime realmente estaba animada – yo llevare meriendas para todos- en ese momento la cara de todos se tornó algo pálida y Rukia no entendía por que

-creo que sea mejor que compremos algo para comer todos – Tatsuki había llegado para ayudarlos más bien para salvarlos

-bueno pero se perderán de mis rollos de atún con chocolate y leche – ahora Rukia entendía bien, dios que comía esa chica

Ya en la salida todos se iban a sus casas, era viernes así que mañana vendrían a visitar Rukia, tenía que preparar todo y limpiar algo, no es que fuera desordenada o algo por el estilo solo que su ni-sama le había mandado muchas cosas que aún no había desempaquetado

Rukia abrió la puerta de su departamento y vio que habían muchas chicas de limpieza, y como era obvio ya habían desempaquetado todo, ya todo estaba limpio y la cena ya estaba lista, se sentó a comer sola en una mesa ligeramente grande, ella le había pedido a ni-sama que no fuera algo muy extravagante, algo que Byakuya ignoró y le dio un gran departamento con unas amas de llaves, con su propia cocinera y con un chofer, Rukia no quería eso pero al final tuvo que acceder, eran las ordenes de Byakuya y lo que él decía se cumplía quiera o no. Rukia vio a su alrededor y recordó que tenía que hablar con ni-sama por video llamada, conecto su Tablet esperando a a Byakuya, al cabo de 10 minutos comenzaron a hablar

-buenas noches ni-sama

\- Rukia cuéntame, ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? – Byakuya tenía un tono serio, eso era natural en él

-pues veras acabo de hacer nuevos amigos y me va bien en las clases, aprendo sin dificultad y todo gracias a ti; gracias ni-sama

Byakuya la miraba con un semblante serio, él nunca hubiera permitido que Rukia estudiara en una escuela que no fuera de prestigio pero, al final cayó y gracias a Hisana, su esposa, de alguna manera ella lograba ablandar su duro corazón

-bueno Rukia me alegra que tengas buenas relaciones con otros, pero recuerda cuáles son tus obligaciones- la sonrisa de Rukia se borró, sabía perfectamente cuál era el precio por estar ahí, pero lo solucionaría tarde o temprano, ya se le ocurriría algo

-lo se ni-sama, gracias

\- bueno adiós Rukia

\- adiós ni-sama

Se despidió de Byakuya, y se preparaba para ir a dormir, mañana sería un día muy importante, por primera vez vendrían sus amigos a visitarla estaba entusiasmada

.

.

.

Ya era de mañana y Rukia se levantó para tomar una larga ducha, en su reloj marcaba las 10:30 era sábado así que lo más conveniente era dormir,

-maldición me dijeron que era a las 11:00, me quede totalmente dormida- se levantó muy rápido y tomo una ducha rápida se cambió lo más rápido que puedo ya eran las 11:55 no iba allegar tomo unos jeans y unas zapatillas y un polo de manga larga negro y un chaleco blanco, se peino muy rápido nada en especial … ya eran 11:05 ella iba lo más rápido que podía al parque donde habían quedado el día anterior, puesto que no conocían el departamento de Rukia, así que se encontrarían ahí para que ella los llevara.

Corría muy rápido el parque quedaba solo a unas cuadras de su edificio, y vio que no había nadie solo una persona en los columpios sentada, Rukia se acercó y vio que era Ichigo , el llevaba unos jeans una chaqueta marrón y unos tenis negros, era un buen conjunto de ropa.

-hola Ichigo al parecer no ha venido nadie aun

-ah hola Rukia, los demás estaban comprando cosas para evitar que Orihime cocinara asi que tardaran un poco

-ah, bueno lamento la tardanza

-no te preocupes acabo de llegar hace unos minutos – el silencio se hacía algo incómodo, Ichigo se animó a preguntar- así que tienes muchas cajas por mover

\- acerca de eso, ya no hay cajas ayer lo ordene todo

\- bueno eso soluciona muchas cosas

-no quería causar muchos problemas a los demás, ahora que lo pienso no creía que irías a venir

\- yo tampoco, hoy en la mañana recibí una llamada de Keigo diciendo que también quería que vaya, se puso muy pesado así que al final accedí.

-ya veo

Pasaron unos 15 minutos cuando se veía llegar a los demás

-Kurosaki-Kun Kuchiki-san, y botes listos, y podemos ir - Orihime realmente estaba emocionado

-Orihime ¿Quiénes vinieron?

\- pues, Ishida-kun tatsuki , y Keigo

-y los demás

-dijeron que tenían cosas por hacer hoy asi que no vinieron

-ya veo, bueno será mejor que vayamos ya

Cerca de hielo -kuchiki-san

-y

-es aquel edificio

Todos quedaron maravillados era un gran edificio recubierto de vidrio tenía una gran inscripción que decía "sode no sirayuki"

-wow kuchiki-san es muy lindo

-gracias Orihime, bueno pasen

El interior era realmente impresionante era difícil creer que ella viviera ahí

-kuchiki-san ¿vives sola? O con alguien mas aquí – pregunto Ishida

-la verdad ahora vivo sola, mi hermano trabaja en el extranjero y me dejo este departamento

Era cierto Rukia había venido a vivir aquí por motivos personales.

-bueno ya es hora de empezar a estudiar dijeron todos, este sería un día algo trabajoso, pero al terminar quedaron en ir a por unos helados a un puesto cerca a la estación.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A todos aquellos que siguen la historia y aquí está la segunda parte de mi fic espero que les guste, y no olviden dejar sus reviews bueno ahora a comenzar_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_. _**

En casa de Rukia todos se sentaron en la mesa para que Rukia pudiera explicarles, no iba a ser tan difícil iba a ser solo química, Rukia comenzó a explicar…

-y así es como se resuelve, no es tan complicado

-wow kuchiki-san lo haces parecer tan simple, y pensar que esto parecía un rollo que no tenía solución

-gracias Orihime, es que tome atención en clases

-bravo kuchiki, nos sorprendiste a todos- Keigo iba de un lado a otro con una gran sonrisa

-bueno será mejor que vaya por algo de beber para todos

-yo te acompaño kuchiki-san

Ya habían terminado la fastidiosa tarea así que tenían toda la tarde para ellos, como habían acordado irían por unos helados, a la tienda que estaba cerca de la estación

-aquí tienen

-gracias –dieron todos al unísono

Menos uno Ichigo había estado callado y no había dicho casi nada, se encontraba algo pensativo o aburrido, Rukia no sabía cómo calificar su estado de ánimo bueno que más se podía esperar tal vez no haya sido de su gusto ir a casa de Rukia

-ahora podremos ir a por unos helados, he estado muy ansiosa- Orihime tenía estrellitas en los ojos

-ya cálmate Orihime pronto iremos, no seas impaciente

-pero Tatsuki-chan

-bueno que les parece si vamos por los helados ahora

-muy buena idea Kuchiki, y tu Ichigo que piensas

-está bien…- lo decía en un tono serio

Los chicos se alistaban para salir del departamento, todos bajaron hasta el lobby listos para salir, cuando vieron que el cielo se había tornado gris oscuro, y pequeñas gotas comenzaban a caer.

-vaya creo que por hoy no podremos ir por los helados- Orihime estaba un poco triste

\- no te preocupes Orihime ya habrá otras oportunidades… - no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida por un sonido, que provenía del bolsillo de Keigo

– hola…si lo se…ok…de acuerdo estaré ahí… ya lo sé…ok adiós- Keigo colgó su teléfono – lo siento era mi hermana dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda así que será hora de irme

-adiós – se despidieron de el al unísono -cuídate

Tatsuki iba a decirle algo a Orihime cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo tomó – madre mía pero que tarde se ha hecho, hoy tengo practica de box y si no voy mi entrenador no va a dejar que participe en las ligas mayores, adiós chicos nos vemos en el instituto – tomó sus cosas y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo

-Tatsuki-chan espera – sus intentos fueron en vano Tatsuki ya estaba un poco lejos, y empezaba a llover un poco

-vaya esa chica sí que es rápida – Ichigo estaba sorprendido

-que esperabas lo más importante en su vida es el box, no deberías saberlo, la conoces desde que eran niños- Ishida lo estaba llamando mal amigo

-oh deje mi billetera en tu casa kuchiki-san -

-vamos a buscarla, vayamos rápido para que puedan irse lo más pronto posible por lo que veo esto será un segundo diluvio,

-algo así escuche hoy en la mañana en las noticias – completo Ishida

-bueno vayamos kuchiki-san

Las 2 chicas se apresuraron para subir al piso de Rukia mientras dejaban a los dos chicos en el lobby

...

-ya lo sabes verdad Kurosaki

-saber ¿qué?

-Rukia ...

Hubo un pequeño silencio que a Ichigo le parecía eterno, se decidió a hablar

-no sé de qué estás hablando Ishida

-Kurosaki puedes fingir al estar con ellos pero conmigo no, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, Rukia es "Rukia Kuchiki"

-no puede ser ella, tal vez sea una simple coincidencia de nombres

-por favor Kurosaki, no seas ciego y date cuenta que es ella, ahora veo porque te comportas tan frio con ella

Ichigo abrió la boca tratando de articular alguna palabra, pero fue interrumpido por Orihime, que estaba llegando

-Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun ya estamos aquí, ya es hora de irnos –

Las 2 chicas se acercaron, a los sillones del lobby en los que estaban,

\- ya es hora de irnos

Ya estaban por salir… vieron que la lluvia se había vuelto más agresiva y los truenos resondraban en el cielo, esta lluvia o más bien diluvio no pararía en un buen rato

-wow parece que esto no parar – Ishida señalaba lo obvio

-y ahora que haremos Ishida-kun no podremos irnos

-pueden quedarse en mi casa, yo no tengo problemas

Ishida se le acercó y le dijo

-gracias kuchiki-san espero que no sea una molestia tener a esta bestia armando lio

-¿Qué has dicho Ishida? – Ichigo estaba molesto

-te lo dije, no será fácil con este aquí

-no te preocupes – Rukia tenía una risita algo forzada, comenzaba a dudar que ellos realmente fueran amigos, subieron hasta el piso de Rukia – bueno pasen, ya que estaremos aquí un buen rato que les parece si vemos una película

-gran idea kuchiki-san, a ustedes que les gustaría ver

-no importa lo que elijas está bien Inoue-san

-gracias Ishida-kun, y tu kuchiki-san que te gustaría

-la verdad lo que a ustedes les guste estará bien

-bueno es que no se me ocurre nada, no tengo idea de que podríamos ver, Kurosaki-kun que te gustaría ver

-está bien lo que sea, pero "birdman" es una buena película, acaba de ganar un óscar a mejor película

-me parece bien, vaya Kurosaki no sabía que tenías buenos gustos en películas

-acompañe a mis hermanas a ver la película en el cine, solo las iba a acompañar hasta comprar las entradas, hasta que el viejo dijo que no podía ir por ellas, así que me quede a verla con ellas

-Ichigo, ¿tienes hermanas? – pregunto de repente Rukia

-tengo 2 hermanas mellizas Yuzu y Karin

-debe ser divertido acompañarlas a ver películas

-¿tú nunca has acompañado a tu hermano?

-pues la verdad nunca, él siempre está en su trabajo y casi nunca salimos

-ya veo

-hare algo de palomitas para ver la película, lo quieren con mostaza y leche o con atún y chocolate

Querían detenerla pero ya estaba en la cocina, la cara de todos se puso pálida, y esta vez no habría quien los salve de comer "eso"

-Orihime espera que te parece si lo hago yo los hago, de todas formas ustedes son mis invitados así que yo debo servirles

-pero Kuchiki-san quiero ayudar

-me parece bien que te parece si pones estos vasos en la mesa y los sirves con jugo de naranja – Rukia le pasaba la caja con jugo y algunos vasos

busque -está Kuchiki-san

.

.

.

Los 4 se sentaron en los sillones de la sala a ver la película, estaba interesante, todos le prestaban mucha atención, para entenderla; pero Ichigo le daba la mínima importancia a la película, él estaba más hundido en sus pensamientos y recordando todo lo que había hablado con Ishida hace un momento en el lobby ¿Qué haría si ella era "Rukia kuchiki"?

-Kurosaki-kun ¿Qué te parece la película? – Ichigo aún no respondía – Kurosaki-kun?

-Kurosaki- Ishida le estaba dando unos pequeños golpes con el codo

-eh que te pasa? – Ishida le estaba haciendo señales hacia Orihime

-lo siento no estaba prestando atención

-descuida no es nada Kurosaki-kun

Así paso toda la película, Ichigo en sus pensamientos, hasta que se dio cuenta que ya había terminado

-bueno Kurosaki ya es hora de irnos, el diluvio ya paso así que ya podremos irnos, gracias kuchiki-san por alojarnos en tu casa

\- no se preocupen es un placer ahora los acompañare hasta abajo

\- no te preocupes kuchiki-san podremos nosotros solos

-esta bien, hasta el lunes

-adiós kuchiki-san- Orihime se despedía levantando la mano, lo último que vio Rukia fue la puerta del ascensor cerrándose

.

.

.

Los 3 amigos se dirigían hasta sus casas, cuando Ichigo se dio cuenta que su teléfono no estaba

-maldición me lo habrán robado en el metro, ahora que hare Yuzu estará preocupada, lo mejor será ir lo más rápido a mi casa, diciendo esto Ichigo corrió muy rápido, solo le quedaban unas pocas cuadras para llegar

En su casa lo recibió su padre con gran afecto

-Ichigo, mal hijo como es que no llamas a casa, tu pobre hermana estaba preocupada, no contestas el teléfono

-lo siento creo que lo perdí, cuando revise mi bolsillo ya no estaba

-ciento mucho que te hayas preocupado por mí

-descuida oni-chan, quieres algo de comer?

\- no te preocupes, voy a dormir un rato estoy cansado

-eh Ichigo a donde fuiste que no me dijiste nada

-fui a casa de una amiga

-ya veo, así que ya eres todo un hombre – Isshin tenía una cara algo sospechosa

Ichigo callo a su padre con una patada en la cara

-qué cosas dices viejo pervertido

En eso se acerca la madre de Ichigo al notar que ya había llegado

-¿Ichigo dónde estabas?

-oh querida Masaki nuestro hijo ya es todo un hombre

La cara de Masaki era difícil de descifrar

-no le hagas caso a esta cabra loca madre, solo fui a estudiar con unos amigos y recalco AMIGOS – decía mientras subía las escaleras para irse a dormir- iré a dormir por un rato, por favor no me molesten

\- Ichigo saldremos comer no quieres venir

\- no gracias mamá

-esta te traeremos algo

-bien gracias – se despidió Ichigo

.

.

.

Rukia tomaba una ducha mientras las chicas de limpieza hacían su trabajo, era extraño encontró un teléfono en el sofá de la sala, pensó que sería mejor preguntar el lunes, por curiosidad quería saber de quién era el teléfono así que encendió la pantalla y vio la foto de una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y alegre sonrisa, transmitía una imagen maternal como fondo para insertar el patrón para ingresar al menú del teléfono

Rukia comió su cena y se fue a dormir, pero no antes de hablar con su hermano

-hola Rukia, como te ha ido el día

-buenas noches ni-sama, muy bien hoy vi una película con unos amigos

-muy bien, espero que tus calificaciones no bajen

-no se preocupe ni-sama hare lo mejor que pueda

-yo no soy el que se preocupa. No lo olvide Rukia

-si ni-sama bunas noches

-buenas noches – diciendo esto apago la Tablet y se fue a dormir, su día fue muy casado

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Los rayos de sol chocaban directamente al rostro de una morena que trataba de cubrir su rostro para dormir, pero fue en vano

-señorita Kuchiki por favor ya es hora de levantarse- la sacudía delicadamente

-no, quiero dormir un poco mas – Rukia trataba de esconderse bajo las cobijas

-vamos señorita debe levantarse o llegara tarde

-está bien – se dirigía al baño para tomar una ducha rápida

-señorita su uniforme ya está listo

-gracias

Rukia tomo una rápida ducha, el agua tibia relajo su cuerpo y la despertó por completo, al salir se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse y se percató del teléfono que encontró la noche anterior lo tomo, y recordó que tenía la pantalla bloqueada. Hoy preguntaría de quien era

-señorita su desayuno ya está listo – la asustó

-gracias ya voy

Rukia salió de su habitación para ir al comedor, la mesa estaba lista, pan recién horneado, jugo recién hecho, el desayuno perfecto

-por favor Unohana-san no es necesario tanto.

-pero señorita, son órdenes directas de Kuchiki-sama

-si lo sé, pero no se preocupe no es necesario tanto formalismo

Rukia se sentó a tomar su desayuno. La verdad no quería que la trataran como una chiquilla consentida

-ya es hora de irme, adiós

-el carro ya está listo

-no se preocupe tomare el tren- Rukia salió lo más rápido que pudo, no quería llegar al instituto en un carro de lujo, para ser más exactos "un fortuner Toyota del 2015" era un carro muy caro y muy grande y pues no quería llamar la atención

Rukia fue hasta la estación que estaba cerca, el tren iba un poco lleno pero logro encontrar un asiento libre, busco en su maletín, su teléfono y sus audífonos

Llego a su clase, cuando entro vio a sus amigos reunidos, aún no había iniciado las clases

-que mal Kurosaki-kun

-eso te pasa por andar pensando en otras cosas Kurosaki – Ishida lo enojaba

-no digas tonterías – en parte era cierto esos últimos días estaba más distraído de lo normal

-hola chicos ¿qué paso? – Rukia se acercaba al grupo

-veras, perdí mi teléfono cuando iba de regreso a mi casa, el sábado

-es un Xperia Z negro

-si ese es, ¿lo tienes?

-más bien lo encontré en el sofá de mi casa

-oh gracias Rukia creí que lo había perdido, me lo das por favor- Ichigo le extendió la mano

-si un momento – Rukia comenzó a buscar en su maletín –eh? Creí que lo tenía, un momento – Rukia sacó todas las cosas y no lo encontró – lo siento Ichigo creo que lo deje en casa

\- no te preocupes, lo bueno es que no lo perdí

La profesora llego, todos tomaron asiento

.

.

.

Al acabar las clases Rukia se alistaba para ir a su casa

-eh Rukia espera, dijiste que tienes mi teléfono en tu casa, ¿puedo ir a recogerlo?

-está bien- Rukia tomo sus cosas

-Kurosaki-kun Kuchiki-san,- Orihime los llamaba- ¿ya se van? – "juntos" pensó ella -

\- si voy a recoger mi teléfono

-ah ya veo, bueno adiós nos vemos mañana

-adiós Orihime – Rukia se despidió por los dos

Los dos jóvenes se iban a la estación para tomar el tren…

Al llegar al departamento de Rukia, estaba vacío solo el gran ventanal que daba a la ciudad y el atardecer, parecía un cuadro gigante

-en serio vives sola Rukia

-pues si, ya te lo dije mi hermano trabaja en el extranjero, pero como recién vivo aquí supongo que mi hermana vendrá a visitarme dentro de poco

-¿tienes otra hermana?

-si, pero no es la hermana de mi hermano

-¿Qué?, es que nunca dices casi nada de ti, no te entiendo

-es un poco largo de explicar

-pues te escucho-Ichigo tomo asiento

-no me parece bien andar contando mi vida personal

-Rukia somos amigos o no- Ichigo miraba de forma muy intimidante

-está bien –accedió ella

-muy bien así me gusta

-veras, mi hermana Hisana se casó con Byakuya, y es por eso que lo llamo hermano, pero él no es mi hermano de sangre,

-¿es todo? – Dijo algo decepcionado – creía que sería una historia algo más larga

\- pues no, ya está lo que querías saber

-¿Por qué trabaja en el extranjero?

-¿quieres tu teléfono o no?- Rukia se puso las manos en la cintura

-si, por favor

-aquí lo tienes

-gracias

-te acompaño para que te vayas

-no te preocupes conozco el camino

-ok si tú lo dices

Rukia cerró la puerta viendo como la figura de Ichigo era cubierta por el ascensor, e Ichigo con la mano alzada, despidiéndose de ella

POV ICHIGO:

Ichigo marco un número en su teléfono

-aló Ishida, capullo contesta el teléfono, te veo hoy en el cafetería cerca a mi casa, se puntual, a las 8:00 pm -

Si Ishida está en lo correcto y Rukia es Rukia "kuchiki", bueno habrá que ver, será mejor ir a casa rápido mi madre está esperándome

Llegue a casa y como siempre espera la patada de bienvenida de mi loco padre, pero esta vez no estaba su patada, se me hizo algo sospechoso, pues él está en casa, me lo dijo mi madre hace poco cuando la llamé, entre y vi a mi padre en la sala hablando por teléfono estaba algo enojado y hablando en inglés, sabía que él había estudiado medicina en Londres por lo que no me debería extrañar que supiera inglés.

-hola Ichigo te esperaba

-hola mamá, sabes por qué el viejo - le hice gestos señalando a mi padre-

-déjalo hijo, son sus problemas con su familia

-bueno será mejor que este con buen humor para la cena

-no te preocupes Ichigo

-bueno, ¿Dónde están mis hermanas?

\- Yuzu salió con sus amigas por un rato y Karin tiene partido

-resulta difícil creer que son hermanas, bueno que hay para la cena

-hoy saldremos a comer, cuando tus hermanas lleguen, será dentro de poco

-bien me iré a mi habitación, por favor que no me molesten

-bien si así lo quieres

Subí las escaleras que llevaban a mi habitación pensando en todo lo de hoy, últimamente las llamadas de la familia de mi padre se hacen más frecuentes, nunca los vi y ahora de la nada parecen, es cierto que mi padre quiere tener una relación distante con ellos por cosas que nunca me dijo y de alguna manera es mejor, mejor duermo un rato todo esto es muy cansado

-Ichigo, cariño ya vamos a salir – mi madre tocaba la puerta llamándome

-ya voy mamá – me cambie el polo y me puse otra casaca, pase mi mano por mi cabello, que estaba algo revuelto, abrí la puerta y baje a la sala

-mal hijo hoy no estabas a tiempo para la hora del almuerzo sabes que esta casa se respeta- Isshin lo recibía con su típica patada, no la recibió cuando llego, así que ahí estaba sin falta

\- hoy fui a casa de una amiga a recoger mi telefono, lo deje en su casa por accidente

-y por qué tardaste tanto, solo para recoger un solo teléfono, oh Masaki nuestro hijo ya es un hombre,

Se formó una vena saliente en la sien de Ichigo- que cosas dices viejo loco – Ichigo se preparaba para darle una patada

-y como dejaste tu teléfono y hoy tardaste para regresar a casa – Isshin volteo a ver a su hijo con el pulgar arriba- bien hecho Ichigo después de todo no eres un inútil

Ichigo lo callo con un puñete en medio de la cara

-ya vámonos mamá esta cabra loca nunca entenderá

Masaki nunca hacia nada en estos casos, así era la relación que llevaba con su hijo, no hay manera para que esos dos dejaran de ser así uno con el otro.

La familia Kurosaki entro a un restaurante de comida italiana, todos se sentaron y pidieron lo que se les antojo del menú, la cena fue divertida viendo a Masaki y Yuzu tratando de parar a Ichigo e Isshin, y Karin tratando de comer lo más tranquila posible, eran felices a su manera

Al salir ya dirigiéndose a su casa Ichigo recibió una llamada

-aló … si lo se …. Yo te lo dije ….está bien, ahora voy- colgó el teléfono – mamá voy a salir un momento con Ishida.

-pero Ichigo creí que te gustaban las chicas – Isshin parecía que iba a llorar – yo que quería nietos, tan sexys como yo

-calla viejo de que tonterías hablas –le mando un puñete entre los ojos- mejor me voy

-ve con cuidado hijo

-cuídate oni-chan

-nos vemos ichi-nii

Ichigo fue lo mas rápido que pudo a la cafetería, estaba solo a una

Manzanas de allí llegaría rápido

-maldición Ichigo llevo 20 minutos esperando

-no seas llorón, salí con mis familia

-dijiste que fuera puntual y tú eres el que llega tarde, bueno dejemos eso a un lado que sabes de ella

-casi nada que ella no haya dicho, solo que su hermana se casó un tal Byakuya y que…- no pudo terminar por que lo interrumpió Ishida

-sabes lo que significa

-por algo pido tu ayuda

-el tal Byakuya al que ella llama hermano es Byakuya kuchiki, líder del clan kuchiki, muy importante para las corporaciones y empresas en toda Europa y parte de Asia, una dinastía podría llamarla así, muy estricta y muy rica, y por lo que se Rukia es su única heredera del clan

\- pero no es solo su hermana, o más bien cuñada, si es así de importante que hace la princesa de los kuchiki en un instituto común y corriente

-la verdad eso si no lo sé, pero ten por seguro que lo sabré,

-y tú de donde sabes tanto

-idiota mi padre es dueño de importantes clínicas en Japón y gran parte de Asia

-vaya estoy rodeado de niños ricos – dijo Ichigo con sarcasmo - nunca lo dijiste

-prefiero mantener mi vida personal, en privado – esa frase le hizo recordar a Rukia

-bueno si es todo lo que sabes será mejor que me vaya

-bien paga la cuenta, te espere un buen rato

-vale lo capto, seré más puntual la próxima

-bien Kurosaki, nos vemos

.

.

.

Rukia miraba por la ventana esperando la llamada de su hermano. Pensando en lo que Ichigo e dijo hoy

"somos amigos o no" era la primera vez que tenía un amigo en algún lugar donde ella estudiaba, solo tuvo un amigo de cuando ella era niña, y desde ahí ninguno fue como él, tal vez no sería mala idea confiar un poco más en ellos, pero no tanto

La llamada de Byakuya la esperaba

-buenas noches nii-sama

-hola Rukia- tenía el semblante serio como de costumbre, era difícil creer que su hermana Hisana se haya enamorado de él, si era tan frio y distante y ella tan cálida y maternal – Rukia debes venir a Londres junto con Unohana, ya compre los pasajes para mañana al medio día, debes solucionar unos problemas que dejaste, ya sabes por qué deje que fueras a estudiar a un instituto común

-lo comprendo nii-sama, no lo olvido, estaré ahí lo más pronto posible

-tu hermana te extraña y pregunta por ti

-si lo sé también la extraño, estaré ahí

-muy bien adiós

-adiós nii-sama

Rukia se despidió y fue a dormir por lo que veía mañana no tendría clases, se fue adormir pensando en cómo resolver algunos problemas que dejo en "kuchiki corporate".

Mañana le esperaba un largo viaje que hubiera preferido no ir, pero extrañana a su hermana, y se encontraría de nuevo con su hermano.

**_Bueno antes que nada, gracias por leer este fic, es el primero que escribo, y lamento mucho tardar tanto para el capítulo 3, y que quieren saber muchas cosas como ¿Cómo es que Ishida conoce a Rukia? Y la relación de Rukia con Ichigo, pero bueno, en recompensa estos días estaré subiendo más seguido… _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bueno como lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo otro capítulo, lamento la tardanza para este cap. pero ando súper ocupada , no olviden dejar sus hermosos reviews y díganme que tal les parece hasta ahora, la verdad no quiero hacer el "school life" muy largo, _**

**_. _**

**_._**

**_._**

POV ICHIGO

Hoy tuve que levantarme más temprano de lo normal, quería tomar un baño largo, no pude dormir en la noche por lo que me dijo Ishida, si Rukia es la princesa de los Kuchiki que hace en Karakura, ¿no sería mejor que este con su familia?, me quede pensando bajo el chorro de la ducha, estos últimos días han sido un verdadero caos, primero Rukia, luego mi padre y que tiene más contacto con su familia, y lo veo muy preocupado.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, salí de la ducha rumbo a mi cuarto para cambiarme con el uniforme, hoy no quería ir, pero bueno es mejor estar en el instituto de Karakura, a estar con mi loco padre

-Ichigo, cariño apresúrate o llegaras tarde – mi madre tocaba la puerta para levantarme

-ya estoy listo, ya bajo a desayunar – me seque el cabello y le di una ligera pasada con la mano, era más o menos presentable, tome mi maletín y baje

-ichi-nii buenos días

-hola oni-chan

Me saludaban mis hermanas, las salude y me senté a tomar mi desayuno, vi que mi padre no estaba.

-mamá ¿dónde está mi padre?

-hoy salió temprano

Cuando acabé me despedí de mi madre y mis hermanas para ir al instituto. De camino me encontré con Inoue

-buenos días Kurosaki-kun

-hola Inoue

-eh, Kurosaki –kun como sabes –estaba algo sonrojada- ya se acercan las vacaciones

-si ahora que lo recuerdo falta poco

-la verdad estaba pensando si podríamos salir de viaje

-¿qué?-Estaba algo distraído

-me refiero a salir todos juntos de viaje,

-pues habrá que ver, si los chicos tienen tiempo

\- si, hoy les preguntaré a todos – Orihime, vio a su amiga Tatsuki que ya llegaba, se despidió de mi y fue a saludar a su amiga

-vaya, asi que un viaje…

Orihime saludo a su amiga

-Tatsuki-chan (grito ella mientras levantaba su brazo) – nos vemos luego Kurosaki-kun

Me dirigí a la clase, me sente en mi carpeta y puse mi mano bajo mi mentón, cuando escucho que la puerta se habre bruscamente,

-Ichigo – gritaba mi nombre – Orihime nos ha invitado a salir de viaje todos para estas vacaciones, vendrás verdad?

-pues creo que si- estaba aburrido

-vale, ire a decirle a todos los demás

-vaya si esta muy emocionado

Llego la profesora de educación física, Yoruichi, algunos rumorean que tiene una relación con el profesor de química Urahara

-a ver chicos llamare lista- saco su registro - llego a la K, kuchiki- no hubo respuesta – kuchiki – llamo otra vez – bueno parece que no esta, Kurosaki

-presente – ahora que lo decía no he visto a Rukia desde que entré, bueno tal vez llegue para las siguientes clases

-bien chicos iremos al campo deportivo, chicas entreno de volley y chicos partido de futball

Ya en el campo comenzamos a jugar en mi equipo estaba Chad Keigo y otros más y en el bando contrario Ishida, Mizuiro, y otros de los cuales no se su nombre, tramos de llevar el partido en paz, pero a veces Ishida no me deja, al descansar tome mi botella de agua y una toalla para secarme el sudor

-Kurosaki-kun sabes por qué Kuchiki-san no vino hoy

-la verdad no lo se

-crees que este enferma

-no lo se

-sería una buena idea ir a visitarla

-tal vez luego viene

-si tienes razón

Las clases pasaron normales salvo que cierta morena no se apareció tal vez Inoue tenga razón y este enferma. Bueno ira a visitarla,

-eh Kurosaki-kun quieres ir a ver a Kuchiki-san

-no puedo tengo tarea, además puedes ir con Tatsuki

-bueno nos vemos, vamos Tatsuki

-si vamos

Me despedí de ellas rumbo a casa, si Rukia estaba mal al menos se que estará acompañada

.

.

.

**_A muchos miles de kilómetros, en un aeropuerto estaba Rukia y Unohana esperando por un coche que iba a recogerlas, _**

**_POV RUKIA_**

-De todas formas hoy ya perdi clases, Unohana-san sabe por cuanto nos quedaremos aquí?

-no lo se señorita, no hemos hablado con su hermano

-ya veo, bueno espero que no sea por mucho tiempo

-mire ahí esta el coche

Buenas tardes señoritas- , abrió la puerta un hombre alto de cabello rojo y algunos tatuajes

-Renji que haces aquí –Rukia estaba sorprendida

-de nada por venir a recogerlas, también te extrañe Rukia

-vale, gracias por gastar tu preciado tiempo en nosotras, y si me ha ido bien en el viaje

-ahora el descortés soy yo –decía con sarcasmo

-empezamos de nuevo – Rukia le extendía la mano

-vale, hola Rukia te he extrañado mucho, como te ha ido el viaje

-hola Renji, gracias por venir a recogernos,

-cof cof – Unohana tosia intencionalmente- disculpen pero el tiempo es oro

-oh lo siento Unohana san, venga suban al coche- déjeme le ayudo con las maletas

Renji subió las maletas a la cajuela, subió al coche y empezó a conducir

-vaya Rukia has creció?

-jaja – lo decía de mala gana – que gracioso

Pues es cierto no soy muy alta a comparación de la tremenda torre que se me pone a lado, llamada Renji, es 3años mayor que yo y es mi amigo desde hace poco tiempo es muy divertido y además con el tiempo empezó a trabajar con mi hermano, estudia en la universidad, y hace sus prácticas en la empresa de ni-sama de ahí lo conocí una tarde

-y Rukia cuéntame que tal te va en tu nueva vida

-muy bien, he hecho amigos

-que bien Rukia

-Renji, ¿sabes por qué ni-sama quiere verme?

-Rukia tienes que hacerte cargo de unos asuntos en la empresa, sabes muy bien que el manejo de la empresa, recaerá en tus manos, muy pronto, lo más probable es para que te socialices más rápido con el manejo de la empresa

-ya veo, bueno cambiemos de tema ¿Cómo está mi hermana?

-Hisana-sama está de viaje con Kuchiki-sama en Italia vendrá para la cena

-señorita debería descansar un poco, no le hace bien la falta se sueño

-está bien Unohana-san – se recostó a un lado de la ventana, los ojos le pesaban un poco, poco a poco fue cayendo en un profundo sueño

Rukia fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos, estaba recostada en su cama, abrió por completo los ojos y era ya de noche

-ya habrá llegado ni-sama

Bajo hasta el primer piso donde, se dirigió a la cocina, donde salía un olor delicioso, de seguro Unohana-san estaba haciendo un postre, entro y solo vio a Renji, sacando un pastel del horno

-que haces aquí Renji

-no es obvio, saco el pastel del horno

-¿lo cocinaste tú?

-pues creo que es obvio

-no me lo creo

-pues créelo, has visto cómo has salido- fijo su mirada de arriba abajo- estas terrible

Rukia busco un espejo, estaba algo despeinada

-vaya no me he dado cuenta, debo agradécele a Unohana-san por llevarme a mi habitación

\- mas bien a mi

-por que

-fui yo quien te llevo, de nada por cierto

-vale gracias,

Estaban un momento hablando cuando llegó Unohana preocupada

-mi pastel, no se va a quemar

-descuide Unohana-san ya está aquí

-gracias Renji, creía que se había quemado

-gran pastel Renji, muy rico

Renji la miro y rio.

-sabía que hacer un pastel era mucho reto para ti

-señorita casi lo olvido, el señor kuchiki ya está aquí, con su esposa

-gracias Unohana-san

-espera a donde vas- Renji le cerro el paso

-pues a ver a mi hermana, es lógico

-de esa manera

-mejor me cambio y los saludo-fue corriendo a su habitación a cambiarse, nada en especial solo un pequeño vestido ligero con unos zapatos planos, y peino su cabello

Al bajar vio a su hermana sentada en la sala tomando una taza de café, al verla bajo más rápido para saludarla

-hermana como has estado te extrañe mucho – la abrazaba

-Rukia, pequeña yo también te extrañe mucho- correspondía su abrazo – ven siéntate y cuéntame que tal tu nueva escuela

-estoy muy feliz, gracias por convencer a ni-sama,

-no te preocupes Rukia, más bien Byakuya –sama tiene unos asuntos por ahora, así que no estará por hoy, Unohana-san podría traernos un poco de pastel por favor

-ire por un pastel que acabo de hornear

Las mujeres se sentaron en el sofá a conversar, Rukia le comenzó a contar de como le había ido en el instituto, y los nuevos amigos que había hecho, cuando se escucha como la puerta se habre dejando el paso Byakuya, con el serio semblante de costumbre

-buenas noches ni-sama

-buenas noches Byakuya –sama – ambas mujeres agachan la cabeza en señal de saludo

Byakuya se cerca – buenas noches, Rukia pasa a mi despacho en minutos- al decir esto sale de la habitación

-hermana sabes lo que ni-sama quiere decirme

\- Rukia será mejor que vayas, para que él te lo explique

-tienes razón ire, pero antes cuéntame cómo te fue en tu viaje a Italia

-hablaremos de eso después,

\- bien

-mejor termina tu pastel y ve, sabes que a Byakuya-sama no le gusta esperar

-bueno ire, nos vemos hermana

Rukia iba caminando por los pasillos, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando escucha una conversación dentro

-kuchiki-sama las ganancias del último mes se han incrementado en un 15% pero –no terminó la frase

-continúe por favor, -Byakuya tenía los dedos entrelazados, con sus brazos apoyados en el escritorio – por favor termine con el informe

-vera , pero en el sector salud se tuvo una pérdida de 10%

-bien, ya lo has escuchado Rukia- miraba hacia la puerta

Rukia dio un sobresalto, se había percatado de su presencia – me disculpo ni-sama, no era mi intención

-no es necesario, de todas formas, tenías que recibir esta información, eso es todo ya pueden irse- los hombres poco apoco iban retirándose – menos tu Abarai- Renji se quedo

-Rukia, primero que nada quedamos en claro que si querías ir a Karakura, debias ayudarme con la empresa, y me parece que ha llegado el momento indicado, como has oído, las ganancias han caído, por lo cual, quiero que te hagas cargo

-pero ni-sama no creo que pueda hacerlo sola

-por eso Abarai te ayudara, el primero hará un estudio completo con algunos ayudantes y quiero que encuentres el problema y le des una solución, lo quiero para el informe del próximo mes

-como ordenes ni-sama

-eso es todo, ya pueden irse

Renji y Rukia salen despidiéndose de Byakuya,

-bueno Rukia creo que te veo mañana, tendré mucho trabajo

-lo se yo también

-pero el mio será mayor

-bueno, yo me voy adiós Renji nos vemos mañana

-adios Rukia, nos vemos

Renji veía como Rukia se iba- será mejor dormir, me espera mucho trabajo- diciendo esto se va

.

.

.

**_Ya era de mañana cuando todos los alumnos del instituto de Karakura iban entrando a clases_**

-buenos días Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun **_\- _** Orihime se acercaba saludar

-buenos días Inoue-san, ayer fuiste a ver a Kuchiki-san verdad

-si pero no estaba, en la recepción nos dijeron que salió con unas maletas y acompañada de otra mujer

-tal vez haya salido con su hermana

-como lo sabes Kurosaki-kun

-me lo dijo cuando fui a su casa, estaba esperando la visita de su hermana

-ya veo – dijo algo triste

-bueno ya vendrá, de todas formas si esperaba a su hermana, debe ser importante para ella

-si, cuando regrese le preguntare si quiere venir con nosotros de viaje

-Inoue-san dentro de cuándo será el viaje

-dentro de dos semanas, cuando estemos de vacaciones, vendrás verdad Ishida-kun

-si, estaré libre

-solo falta Kuchiki-san

.

.

.

Señorita por favor despierte

-ya lo hice- Rukia miraba para el lado de la ventana ya había amanecido, casi no pudo dormir

-señorita cámbiese por favor hoy, estará todo el día con su hermana

-bien ya voy

Rukia se bañó, se puso un vestido ligero, para bajar a desayunar, hoy estaría todo el dia con su hermana,

Al terminar de desayunar ambas se fueron de compras y a comer helados, hacia un tiempo que no lo hacían, este era un día especial para Rukia, estaría con su hermana todo el dia,


	5. Capítulo 5

**_Bueno sé que tarde mucho para este capítulo, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero el examen para la universidad se acerca y debo estudiar hasta que se quemen mis pestañas jeje, tal vez no pueda actualizar más seguido este mes pero prometo que hare tiempo para este fic y pues solo diré que ya estamos a poco capítulos para que acabe…. No mentira, para que sepan que es lo que traman cada uno de los personajes, bueno ahora a comenzar _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Rukia tras regresar a Japón después de su viaje a visitar a su hermano, fue al instituto como es costumbre, caminaba hacia su salón cuando una voz algo lejana se le acerca

-Kuchiki-san- estaba gritando- espera un momento por favor

-quien será no puedo distinguir, ah es Orihime, hola Orihime, hacía poco tiempo que no te veía

-kuchiki-san ¿Dónde estabas?

-tuve que salir de viaje, asuntos personales

-pues vuelve a hacer la maleta, porque nos vamos de viaje estas vacaciones, vendrás cierto

-si me encantaría, y ¿a dónde iremos?

-a la playa, es un lugar muy bello y no está muy lejos de aquí

-¿Quiénes vendrán?

-todos, eso espero

-cuenta conmigo, iré de todas formas, ¿tienes listo el plan de viaje?

\- pues –tenía pensado que sea más espontaneo y libre, pero nos quedaremos en una pequeña casa que tienen unos tíos cerca a la playa

Rukia saco una libreta y un estuche con lapiceros y plumones de colores, comenzó a dibujar de forma al más estilo "Rukia"

-kuchiki-san ¿Qué estas dibujando?

-espera un momento… listo

-¿Qué es esto?

-es el plan de viaje – toda una gran rutina estaba graciosamente explicado con Chappys que tenían la característica de casa uno, Ishida el cabello y los lentes, Ichigo el cabello naranja y mirada seria, Orihime el cabello y los ganchos en su cabello, y así representaba a todos, Orihime los vio y comenzó a reír – ¿te parece muy infantil?

-no para nada, si son una monada, solo que la forma en la que dibujaste a cada uno, se me hace muy graciosa

\- ¿en serio?

\- si mira a Ishida si esta igualito y a Kurosaki-kun con esa mirada de hielo, jaja está muy realista- iban caminando a su salón en medio de risas por parte de ellas 2.

Al llegar al salón solo estaba Tatsuki hablando con Keigo y Mizuiro

-Orihime ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Que te escuche desde el otro pasillo

-Tatsuki-chan mira esto – la chica se acercó a ver la libreta, en ese momento aparece Ichigo, ella voltea a verlo, quiere contener la risa, pero estalla en una gran carcajada

-vaya que si es el mismo –decía entrecortadamente, estaba muriendo de la risa.

Ya había tocado, timbre y todos los alumnos estaban en sus carpetas sentados esperando al profesor, Ichigo estaba entrando apresurado

-qué suerte aún no ha llegado - saludo a sus amigos levantando la mano y se fue a sentar, el profesor ya había llegado y todos lo recibieron parándose, Ichigo vio que algo caía de la capeta de Rukia y al momento de sentarse discretamente lo recogió sin que Rukia se diera cuenta, era el itinerario de viaje

Mientras el profesor Urahara explicaba el revisaba la pequeña libreta con sus dibujos

"vaya así que también ira, pero hay que ver como lo ha planeado con estos dibujos raros, espera un momento, ese soy yo, se parece algo a mi"

-disculpe señor Kurosaki, podría continuar con la lectura por favor

-"en que parte estamos", disculpe sensei, cof cof- Rukia le decía discretamente en donde tenía que seguir la lectura – ya veo , las teoría de Gay Lussac – comenzó a leer en voz alta, hasta que acabo el párrafo

-espero que no esté distraído para la siguiente señor Kurosaki

-este

-continuemos

Al continuar el profesor Urahara, Ichigo le agradeció a Rukia en voz baja

-gracias Rukia

-estate atento la próxima – "me está enojando por darle las gracias"

La hora de la salida y Rukia estaba alistando sus cosas, cuando vio que faltaba su libreta con sus pequeños dibujos,

-¿Dónde está, sé que los deje aquí?

-que buscas kuchiki-san

-mi libreta, estoy segura que lo deje bajo mi carpeta

Ichigo se acercó a ella con la libreta,

-creo que es esta

-si gracias, ¿Dónde estaba?

-lo encontré en el piso

-pues gracias

-bien vámonos

Todos salían del instituto, rumbo a sus casas, hasta que poco a poco se fueron separando tomando sus caminos,

Solo quedaron 4 Tatsuki, Orihime, Rukia e Ichigo,

-bueno chicos nosotras nos vamos por aquí

\- nos vemos mañana – se despedía de Ichigo y Rukia, las dos chicas

Los dos continuaron un poco más el camino, era un poco incómodo casi no hablaban

-¿A dónde vas Rukia?, creía que irías a tomar el tren para tu casa

-si pero, hoy quería ir a compra unas cosas

-te acompaño, de todas formas hoy mis padres no están tampoco mis hermanas así que tendré que comer fuera

-gracias, Ichigo, ¿Qué piensas comer?

-no estoy seguro, de todas formas no tengo hambre- continuo una pequeña pausa – Rukia ¿Qué quieres comprar?

-pues, unos materiales para un pequeño trabajo

Caminaron hasta una tienda algo peculiar, era una tienda con, herramientas de bisutería, lanas, tejedores, peluches, accesorios, telas y otras cositas más.

-es aquí,

-¿Qué piensas comprar?

-pues algo de lana y tejedores

-¿sabes tejer?

-la verdad no, pero quiero aprender

Al entrar Rukia tomo una pequeña cesta de la entrada los dos comenzaron a rondar los pasillos, buscando lana de distintos colores, unos tejedores de distintos números y algunas cositas para bisutería, llegaron a la caja para pagar, la señorita que atendía, un poco más y babeaba por Ichigo, miro a Rukia diciéndole "suerte chica has cogido un buen partido", Rukia le pidió que vaya recoger las bolsas mientras ella pagaba

-la cuenta - Rukia saco su billetera, y pago la cuenta mientras a Ichigo le daban las bolsas con las compras – gracias por su compra

Ambos salieron de la tienda, Ichigo era quien llevaba las dos bolsa, Rukia quería llevarlas pero el insistió, decía que se veía descortés hacerle cargar las bolsas, ya era alrededor de las 7 cuando el estómago de Ichigo comenzó a hacer ruidos raros

-vaya no me había fijado la hora, lo siento yo comprando cosas y tu muriendo de hambre

-descuida, por aquí cerca hay un restaurante

-bien Ichigo gracias por acompañarme, ahora come que debes estar muriendo de hambre- Rukia estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para seguir, cuando Ichigo la detuvo

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-pero creí que irías a comer,

-si voy a comer, pero yo te acompañe a comprar tus cosas, lo más lógico es que ahora me devuelvas el favor

-bueno si

\- bien vayamos

Los dos llegaron al restaurante, y pidieron unas hamburguesas con papas y unas gaseosas

Se sentaron en una mesa vacía, de pronto Ichigo hablo

-por cierto no ando con cara de matón todo el día

-¿Qué? – Rukia trataba de comprenderlo, cuando lo entendió – viste mi libreta cierto?

\- si – el veía como la orden ya estaba viniendo

–aquí tiene su pedido señor Kurosaki

-gracias- dijo el - bien comamos que muero de hambre

\- y que piensas, de la rutina

\- que está todo fríamente calculado,

-jaja- Rukia se estaba riendo un poco

\- lo ves no todo el tiempo tengo cara de matón, algunas veces puedo ser divertido

-sí, pero nunca he visto que seas divertido

\- y ahora,

-bueno si

\- lo ves,-luego de una pausa- ¿piensas tejer Rukia?

-más bien es para alguien

-para tu hermana

\- no, es para otra persona

\- y el conejo que llevas en la mochila también

-pero ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Rukia creo que aún no me conoces bien, vi cuando lo sacabas de la repisa de la caja mientras tomaba las bolsas, y como lo guardabas en la mochila

-creí que nadie se daría cuenta, pague por él, no creas que lo he robado

-no pienso eso sino, ¿Por qué no querías que lo viera?

-pues es porque es un conejito Chappy y es para niños pequeños, es bastante infantil

\- pero Rukia si tu aun eres pequeña- sarcásticamente- te puede seguir gustando el conejito Chappy- le decía acariciando su cabeza

-no te metas con mi estatura, nunca has escuchado la frase "lo bueno viene en frasco pequeño"

-venga Rukia no te molestes solo era una broma, para que veas que no siempre ando con la cara de matón con la que me dibujaste y con mis secuaces a mi alrededor

-viste más en la libreta cierto?

-pues sí, vi a Orihime cocinando y Tatsuki peleando con otros, y también a los demás, los retrataste muy bien

-lo tomare como un cumplido, ya nos vamos

-sí, ya se ha hecho un poco tarde

\- por cierto aquí tienes – le extendía la mano con dinero

\- y esto para que

-es para pagar mi parte de la comida

\- no te preocupes, hoy pago yo

-insisto

-si insistes, pondré cara de matón

-vale pagas tu

Al salir hacia las estaciones de tren los dos se fueron, juntos, o más bien Ichigo siguió a Rukia

-creí que tomarías el tren que viene

-creo que es mejor que te acompañara, puede ser un poco peligroso

-puedo cuidarme sola

\- eres muy pequeña para hacerlo

-no soy tan tonta

\- aun no conoces muy bien Karakura, y hay lugares en los cuales debes tener mucho cuidado

-vale gracias por ayudarme, sin que te lo haya pedido

\- lo tomare como un cumplido

Ichigo acompaño a Rukia hasta la puerta de su edificio

-nos vemos mañana

-vale hasta mañana

Rukia subió hasta su departamento donde la esperaba Unohana

-señorita donde estaba, es un poco tarde

\- lo se, lo siento, Salí a comer

\- pero aquí tengo su comida

\- es algo largo de explicar, por favor podemos hablar mañana, me gustaría dormir, por cierto traje un regalo

-para mi,

-sí, ten – le alcanzo la bolsa con lana y tejedores- se que te gusta tejer, espero que puedas enseñarme,- diciendo esto fue a dormir a su habitación

Ichigo se iba de regreso a su casa pensando en las últimas horas, "vaya conejo Chappy que gracioso, no le imaginaria de ella, pero las apariencias engañas" –bajo un poco el semblante – "es cierto las apariencias engañan"- pensando esto llego a su casa, su padre no estaba, tenía guardia en el hospital, pero su madre lo recibió, junto con sus hermanas, el las saludo como de costumbre y subió a su habitación,

-solo quiero dormir, diciendo esto subió a su habitación, al llegar, se sacó la mochila y la puso en la silla del escritorio, se tumbó en su cama pensando. – "Rukia, vaya que eres muy curiosa"

.

.

.

******_2 semanas después, el gran viaje, es mañana, todos preparaban sus maletas para mañana, habían acordado encontrarse en la estación del tren a las 9:30, debían ser puntuales. _**


	6. Capitulo 6

CAPITULO 6, PROMETI QUE DARIA ESTOS CAPITULOS MÁS SEGUIDO, BUENO NO TAN SEGUIDO PERO, PUES HE AQUÍ EL CAP 6 MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, BUENO…

.

.

.

**_Habían pasado 2 semanas desde esa vez que salieron Rukia e Ichigo, pero ahora se iban de viaje con todos sus amigos, sería divertido. _**

**Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Orihime Rukia Ichigo Ishida y Chad, decidieron encontrarse en la estación de tren, a las 9:30 am, y todos llegaron puntuales**

**-**vaya hemos llegado todos

-así parece

-bien que esperamos, vayamos a disfrutar de la playa se ha dicho – Keigo siempre muy activo

-al menos espera que subamos al tren – Mizuiro en el teléfono como de costumbre

-eh Chad a ver si nos ayudas a subir esto, cuando venga el tren

-vale, por cierto que es lo que llevas ahí?

-Ya lo veras cuando lleguemos

-bien

**_Los chicos se quedaron sentados en las sillas de la estación. Poco después llego el tren que los llevaría a una playa algo cercana a Karakura, el viaje era de 3 horas, todos subieron Chad les ayudo con las maletas a las chicas era una persona muy amable aunque tuviera semblante de ser un tipo duro, Rukia se sentó junto con Tatsuki y Orihime, mientras Ishida leía y Chad casi sin decir palabra, revisaba algunas partituras, era las de su banda, luego las guardo para jugar con Keigo a los casinos, mientras Ichigo estaba escuchando música, y Mizuiro como siempre en su teléfono, y Keigo el pues bueno, muy emocionado iba ganand .El trayecto paso de lo más tranquilo y divertido, se veía todo el camino. Todos están emocionados, las chicas hablaban de lo que podrían hacer en la playa, los castillos de arena, la comida que algunos preferían que no la hiciera Orihime pero al final se quedaron dormidos, menos Ichigo, que se quedó viendo hacia la ventana, durante el camino, como pasaban de pequeño pueblo en pueblo. Era muy diferente a la cuidad, le gustaría poder escapar de vez en cuando a lugares así. _**

**_Ya faltando 10 minutos para su parada, todos ya se despertaban, uno a uno, _**

-Keigo babeaste

-no es cierto – medio dormido –

-si, mira tu brazo – Tatsuki le señalaba su hombro –

-maldición, que vergüenza- trataba de limpiarse lo mas rápido posible

**_Rukia le saco una foto _**

**_-_**kuchiki-san no seas mala bórrala, mira que es muy penoso

-lo siento es para mí álbum de recueros, "primer viaje con amigos"

-si es para que me recuerdes – estaba bastante ilusionado con estar en el álbum de Rukia- creo no habrá problema

Ya bajaban del tren, Orihime saco un papel de su bolsillo donde daba la dirección a donde debían ir

-a ver veamos, es como a unas 2 manzanas de aquí, no es muy lejos

-bien vamos -

Caminaron unas manzanas habían muchas tiendas de recuerdos, y restaurantes un lugar bastante turístico, varias personas le ofrecieron cosas más bien los obligaban a comprar pero lograron salir vivos y con sus billeteras casi intactas, llegaron a un hostal, no era muy grande pero tenía buena pinta, tenía una bella vista al mar, pero parecía que no había nadie dentro

-mmm Inoue-san dijiste que iríamos a la casa de unos tíos tuyos

-sí,

-pero esto es un hostal, podrías explicarnos esto por favor- llevando sus dedos hacia su rostro para levantar sus lentes

-bien, el hostal es de mis tíos, pero como salieron de viaje, me preguntaron si podía quedarme aquí, no era necesario atender el lugar, como estaría sola no podría atender a todos los clientes, así que pensé que sería una buena idea traerlos a todos, claro les pregunte a mis tíos, si podía y ellos accedieron

-vaya que genial idea Orihime, nos traes de viaje a un hostal, y gratis, buena chica – Tatsuki acariciaba su cabeza

Orihime saco sus llaves, al entrar cada uno busco una habitación donde alojarse, las habitaciones lucían cómodas y limpias

-chicos por favor, este es un hostal, pero no hay nadie que venga a hacer la limpieza así que tendremos que hacerlo nosotros, ¿no les molesta verdad?

-no hay problema, todo quedara tal y como lo encontramos,

Los chicos desempacaban, se quedarían alrededor de 1 semana en la playa,

-escuchen chicos, habrá un festival de verano, donde podrán usar yukatas y comer todo lo que quisieran, habrá juegos mecánicos y tienditas de comida, será muy divertido

-suena divertido ¿no lo crees Ichigo?

Ya eran cerca de la 1 de la tarde y no habían comido nada, Orihime quiso hacer la comida, pero, Tatsuki, se propuso como voluntaria para hacer la comida, sabían que si Orihime cocinaba se recuperarían en 2 días como mínimo

-espera Inoue-san será mejor que todos colaboremos en algo, para no amontonarte de trabajo

-gracias Ishida-kun, pero no hay comida en la despensa, será mejor ir a comprar algo, como chocolate y mostaza en una salsa con un poco de helado y galletitas y salsa de soya

-Orihime te parece si yo voy a comprar – Rukia estaba levantando su mano sabía muy bien a donde llegaría si ella iba a comprar

-gracias kuchiki-san, pero no sabes dónde queda el supermercado, está un poco lejos

-está cerca a la estación verdad

-si, ¿crees que puedes llegar sola?

-si recuerdo el camino

-pero será mejor que alguien te acompañe, no lo crees

-puedo ir yo, si te parece bien

-no sería mejor si salimos todos a comer- Chad les daba una muy buena sugerencia

-me parece una mejor idea de todas formas no quiero lavar trastes después- Mizuiro estaba bajando las escaleras

Y así todos fueron habían un pequeño festival, donde hay mucha comida, sin correr el peligro de intoxicarse por la amabilidad de Orihime. Al llegar al festival lo primero que hicieron fue comer, el lugar era bastante bonito con tienditas de comida, de todo tipo como ramen sushi y otros más,

Como siempre Keigo era el de los más animados y Orihime, la que jalaba a Tatsuki para todo lado, y por otro lado Mizuiro se tomaba fotos con las chicas lindas del lugar, Chad como siempre casi sin decir palabras miraba artículos en una tienda de música, y algunos recuerdos del lugar, después de distraerse un rato con la comida, fueron a los juegos, Rukia comenzó en uno de máquinas para atrapar un peluche pero no lo lograba,

-la tercera es la vencida- estaba casi cerca de lograrlo cuando suena su teléfono, ella se sobresalta y pierde al peluche que quería, era un león amarillo oscuro con melena café que bordeaba su cabeza, - un momento iré a contestar

Rukia se aleja un poco de sus amigos al ver que la llamada era de Renji, lo contesta

-Renji, por que se supone que me llamas

-hola querida Rukia, hace mucho que no escuchaba tu dulce voz

-bueno ya que es lo que quieres

-ya he terminado de hacer lo que me pidió Byakuya-sama, es tu turno

-si lo se perfectamente pero por ahora estoy ocupada

-pues la verdad no lo parece

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-levanta la cabeza pequeña Rukia- al decir esto Renji cuelga su teléfono

No era cierto Renji junto con Kira otro empleado de Byakuya no muy lejos pero si podía verlos y ahora Renji tenía una la mirada fija en ella, Rukia regreso donde estaban sus amigos

-eh ire a comprar algo de beber ya me dio mucha sed- diciendo esto ella fue a encontrarse con Renji, al llegar él la saluda como siempre pero Rukia, no quiere que los demás los vean sería muy extraño, debía ser una conversación muy rápida, sino quería llamar la atención, Renji empieza a decirle a Rukia lo que había investigado tal como le había pedido Byakuya-sama

-Renji no crees que debíamos hablar de esto en un lugar mas apropiado

\- tienes razón- él le alcanzo un papel con un número y una dirección- llámame, hoy en la noche para poder hablar como se debe, este es el número y dirección del hotel donde nos estamos quedando por el momento

-¿hace cuanto que estas aquí?

-eso es lo de menos, pero no mas que tu

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

-de eso lo hablaremos con mas calma, mejor ve creo que te están esperando

-nos vemos entonces

Rukia no se despidió de Renji, ella solo volvió donde estaban sus amigos,

-kuchiki-san y tu bebida

-ah-"diablos lo olvide"- pues la cola estaba muy larga y no quise esperar

-ten kuchiki- Keigo le estaba dando su bebida

-gracias

-todo por kuchiki

-bueno que esperamos chicos vayamos a jugar, por ahí eh visto un juego de tiro al blanco en grupo ¿Qué dicen su unen?

-gran idea Tatsuki-chan, vamos

Al caminar hasta ese juego Rukia vio que Ichigo llevaba el peluche que ella quería, lo habrá hecho por molestarla pero no tenia motivos, bueno tal vez lo gano para su hermana

Se armaron 2 grupos de 4 en el primero estaba Chad Mizuiro, Ichigo e Ishida y en el otro Orihime Tatsuki Rukia y Keigo,

-no es justo soy el único chico aquí

-yo en tu lugar estaría agradecido- Mizuiro lo alentaba

-no llores Keigo confórmate, si pierdes las chicas te consolaran

-que malo Ichigo

El juego consistía en derribar a los 20 blancos que se ponía en un estante, cada jugador tenía solo 5 tiros, Ichigo estaba confiado en que el podría granar, pero su quipo solo logro 12 de los 20, ahora les tocaba al equipo de las chicas y Keigo, ellos lograron 15 de los 20, Keigo había logrado atinar a todos

-vaya suerte de principiante, Ichigo se reia de el

\- no lo es, quieres apostar

-bien veamos

Keigo de acerco donde el hombre que atendía, y le pidió 20 cargas solo para él, para asombro de Ichigo y todos, logro atinar a los 20 sin fallar ni uno,

-bien hecho joven, se ha ganado el premio mayor, una vale de comida

-¿Cómo diablos has podido con todos?

-ichigo hay cosas de mi que no conoces

-no te hagas el interesante,

-cuando era pequeño me gusta jugar con armas junto con mi hermana, pero luego me gusto un poco mas y decidi tomar clases de puntería

-vaya no lo hubiera creído si nunca lo hubiera visto Azano-kun

-pero bueno que nos invitaras a comer esta noche Keigo-

-pero Tatsuki aun es temprano

-ya son casi las 4 de la tarde y aun no hemos podido ir a la playa

-mañana iremos con tiempo hoy se hizo tarde demasiado rápido

-bien

-que les parece comparar sandias para mañana,

\- si , pero cuando ya nos vayamos Inoue-san

Poco después entraron a una tienda de comida, donde se retaron a comer todo lo que puedan con tal de ganar un pack de 5 sandias, era una buena oferta pero no contaron con que después de eso, les vendía un serio dolor de estómago a Keigo Chad y Mizuiro, vaya que son unos gilipollas como comer tal cantidad de comida en menos de 30 minutos con tal de ganar 5 sandias, aunque arriesgaron sus vidas lo lograron, Ichigo e Ishida los ayudaron a llegar hasta el hotel de Orihime, los pusieron en una cama, Orihime les preparo te, para que se sintieran mejor, y los dejo dormir por un buen rato

-vaya mi primer viaje con amigos y el primer dia 3 de ellos terminan con una leve intoxicación

-no te preocupes Orihime, eso se lo buscaron por querer ganar unas sandias

-si lo se, pero

-sin peros, no es tu culpa

-gracias Tatsuki-chan, por cierto has visto ha kuchiki-san

-si la vi en su habitación, creo que iba a tomar una ducha

-ya veo

Rukia estaba en su habitación llamo al número que le había dejado Renji, pero no contestaba, lo intento por cuarta vez, y en esta si respondio

-hola

-¿Por qué diablos no cogias el teléfono?

-lo siento estaba tomando una ducha

-no importa, de que ibas a hablarme

-Rukia eso debe ser en persona

¿Cómo quieres que…

-mañana a las 3 en la recepción de mi hotel es muy importante

-pero no estoy segura si pueda

-Rukia son ordenes de Byakuya-sama

-bien, buscare la manera, nos vemos

Colgó el teléfono pero no se había percatado que alguien había escuchado su llamada , y era Ichigo que estaba subiendo a su habitación después de ir por algo de beber, ya eran cerca de las 10 de la noche

-vaya kuchiki, parece que mañana será interesante para ti

Llego a su habitación, cogió su teléfono y puso música para poder dormir, se recostó en su cama y se tapó la cara con el brazo

-¿Por qué diablos Rukia me interesa tanto?, no es que sea muy importante para mi, pero por que hago todo eso

-parece que estás enamorado Kurosaki

-que diablos, como has aparecido aquí maldito Ishida

-no lo se, solo pase por aquí y te escuche hablar, y debo decir que parece que estas enamorado Kurosaki, a unque no lo quieras afirmar

-pero qué demonios dices, eso es imposible

-se de tu familia Kurosaki y por qué estás aquí , por que te interesa tanto Rukia kuchiki

-como lo sabes

-eso no te lo dire, pero solo te advierto algo Kurosaki ella es muy peligrosa, viene del clan kuchiki y puede acabar con cualquiera si le place

-eso es lo de menos

-kurosaki el otro dia los vi a ti a Rukia juntos comprando unas cosa pero aun que seas frio cuando estamos todos juntos, pero a solas eres otra persona, no supiera tus verdaderas intenciones podrí decir que estas enamorado, piénsalo Kurosaki, nos vemos mañana

-maldito Ishida, eso es imposible- dijo entredientes

"no es cierto lo que dice Ishida, solo debo saber más de Rukia, ella es un problema y los problemas se evalúan para sacar una solución, pero por más que trato de sacarla de mi mente a veces no puedo, me he excusado todo este tiempo en que ella es el problema sin darme cuenta poco a poco comenzó a quedarse más en mi mente, ella no es mi tipo, me he dicho una y otra vez pero por más que intento no puedo creerlo yo mismo, al parecer Ishida ya se enteró de la propuesta de mi familia pero como hace para enterarse de todo, es que ese tío está en todos lados, por el momento solo tratare de sacar mas información de Rukia, tratándome de convencer que no estoy interesado en ella de manera sentimental"

Pensando esto se recostó para dormir, lo necesitaba y mucho


	7. Capitulo 7

**_Van matarme por no actualizar muy seguido, y que la historia esta con muchas intrigas, pero gracias por leer esta loca hisoria de una amante del ichiruki y los fanfi_**

**_Flash back _**

_Ichigo subia a la terraza de un hotel, donde un hombre anciano estaba tomando el desayuno acompañado de otros 3 hombres con trajes negros que estaban parados detrás del hombre de mayor edad, al acercarse mas el hombre le dio la bienvenia _

_-buenos dias Ichigo, me alegra que hayas aceptado venir – decia una voz ronca, _

_-¿Qué otra opcion tenia? – el anciano no dijo nada- exacto, ninguna otra –dijo, mientras tomaba asiento _

_-¿ no te gustaria pedir algo para desayunar? _

_\- no gracias ya he desayunado, por favor no hagamos esto mas largo y digame por favor, para que me necesita_

_\- veras Ichigo, nos han informado que la señorita Rukia Kuchiki, por alguna razon que ni yo logro descifras es que ella, esta estudiando ahora en tu intituto si mal no recuerdo, queremos que trates de acercarte a ella, y saber cuales son en realidad sus verdaderas intensiones, me parece algo muy extraño que el señor Byakuya Kuchiki haya tomado esa decisión tan repentinamente _

_\- ¿solo por eso me has hecho veir hasta aquí?_

_\- ¿no te han enseñado a tratar con mas respeto a tus mayores?_

_Ichigo no respondio nada, era claro que no debia hablarle de esa manera a un señor de edad, como este, y mucho menos cuando tenia 3 guardaespaldas que lo custidiaban _

_-esta bien, vere que es lo que puedo hacer _

_Diciendo esto Ichigo se paro, dio una reverencia en señal de despedida, y se dirigio hasta la salida, pero aun no lograba entender por que tanto problema por una simple chica, era cierto que era rica y todo, pero no era tan importante o ¿si?_

**_Fin del flash back _**

Ichigo se habia despertado temprano, trato de dormir de nuevo pero , ya no podia se habia quedado pensando en lo que habia pasado hacia no mas de 1 semana,

-"ese Ishida ¿ como hace para enterarse de todo?" – penso mientras sacaba su telefono para ver la hora – dios son las 8 de la mañana, por eso ya no podia seguir durmiendo , no me habia dado cuenta – el estaba bajo las sabanas durante casi 2 horas, pensando en como podria saber mas de Rukia

Ichigo se levanto de la cama para dirigirse al baño cuando se encontro con Rukia

-buenos dias Rukia – ichigo vestia unos pantalones algo anchos, junto con una camiseta que decia 15 en el medio

-hola ichigo,

-¿ya estan despiertos todos?

-creo que si, vi a tatsuki preparando algo para el desayuno, la verdad, le agradesco mucho, asi que bajare a ayudarla

-ya veo, bien bajare en un momento

-bien nos vemos entonces

Ichigo se dirigio al baño, para lavarse la cara, y recordo lo que habia escuchado ayer –"si mal no recuerdo hoy Rukia saldria a verse con alguien, ¿tal ves, eso sea muy importante, pero no sabia donde seria o aque hora?

Despues de 30 minutos ya todos estaban tomando desayuno, jugo de naranja con sandwiches que hizo muy amablemente Tatsuki, junto con Mizuiro y Keigo, todos desayunaron juntos , molestandose uno a uno, Keigo molestando a Ichigo, pero el pobre siempre terminaba con un golpe en la cara, Mizuiro en el telefono, Chad e Ishida observando tranquilos, y mientras que las chicas estaban etabn hablando de lo que harian hoy. Según habia planeado Orihime, hoy irian a la playa, durante todo el dia, llevarian el almuerzo ahí y las sandias, para jugar un buen rato, tambien voleyball, y un poco de musica para variar un poco

-chicos, ya deberian estar listos, hoy saldremos a la playa todo el dia

\- eso suena interesante, pues que mejor, bien vayamos

\- por cierto chicos no olvien filtro solar, y sombreros, el dia va a estar muy caluroso, y pues no queremos quemarnos verdad

\- pero tatsuki te vendria bien un buen bronceado – le decia picaramente Keigo

-calla idiota

-ja ja ja, solo era broma, no lo tomes tan mal mujer

-ya , chicos, les parece si ya nos vamos antes que Tatsuki mate a Keigo

-ja ja ja, pues mejor

Los chicos se dirigieron a la playa puesto que el hotel de los tios de Orihime se escontraba cerca de un peñasco les daba una buena vista pero debian bajar hasta la playa.

Ya era medio dia hasta que lograron encontrar un buen lugar, plantaron las sombrillas

Se las pasaron jugando todos, con las sandias y mojandose, estuvo muy divertido, mientras todos iban a nadar Rukia, les dijo que iria un momento a comprar algo de beber, y un poco de protector solar, pero en realidad era un excusa para encontarse con Renji sabia que era algo realmente importante si no el no estaria aquí en persona, entro al vestibulo del hotel, viendo que nadie la siguiera o algo asi, ahí la esperaba un hombre con terno que la llevo hasta la cafeteria del hotel, tenia una bella vista del mar

Renji estaba ahí sentado con una laptop, él le hizo una señal para que se siente

-Renji por favor que sea rapido, no tengo mucho tiempo

-si caro estar jugando todo el dia es tan agotador

-me refiero a que me escape por un momento, y no esoty jugando, solo…, ok esta bien , si estoy jugando

-bueno, vayamos por lo importante , aquí estan los resultados de mi investigacion

Rukia comenzo a ver las tablas de estadistica, las ganancias de la empresa de su hermano no se veian muy bien

-Renji esto ya lo se, por que me lo muestras

Le hizo una señl con los dedos- sigue mas abajo, ahí esta la verdadera investigacion

Ella continuó y vio algo que parecia no tener mucha importancia ,eran portadas de revistas, no comprendia la importancia de eso, pero se veia un pareja, la foto principal eran fotos del dia de su boda, posando , ella lucia un hermoso vestido blanco, y el cabello recogido en un moño, muy elegante y el novio con un traje hecho a la medida estaba titulado como "LA PAREJA DEL AÑO"

-Renji no entiendo por que, me muestras esto – mientras segui leyendo el articulo

"_gran boda la que se llevo a cabo, no se trata de nada mas ni nada menos que de uno de los solteros mas codiciados de Inglaterra, el joven Kaien Shiba a sus cortos 23 años contrajo matrimonio con la ahora señora Miyako Shiba, heredera de una de las empresas proveesoras de farmacos mas grande de toda Europa, en horaa buena familia Shiba han ganado una gran nueva integrante de familia, les deseamos las mejores de las suerte..."_

-ahora lo entiendes verdad Rukia

-si ya veo, un cuadro de estaadistica, mostraba una gran subida en las acciones Shiba, - no se si decir que fue un buena jugada o usar a sus hijos con el fin de obtener grandes beneficios fiancieros

-eso es cierto Rukia pero eso ahora es lo de menos, ahora debemos pesar en como deberiamos cambiar el juego a nuestro favor

-eso esta un poco dificil no lo crees

\- lo se por eso que Byakuya-sama te dejo el trabajo era para ponerte a prueba si eres capaz de hacerte cargo de las empresas Kuchiki, eres quien sucedera a Byakuya- sama,

\- lo se pero no seria mas facil si que tuviera un hijo, eso me facilitaria mucho las cosas, ademas no soy de mucho agrado para los ancianos de los Kuchiki

\- por eso mismo, si pruebas ser realmente apta ellos te daran la aprobacion, y te veran con mas respeto, tu lo sabes bien Rukia ellos son solo una rama del clan, Byakuya- sama es la rama pricipal, es por eso que le guardan mucho respeto

-esta bien , me molesta que hablemos de eso, y menos ahora por favor, y ahora que piensas hacer?

\- la verdad no lo se, lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza es desacreditarlos

\- eso es jugar sucio

\- pues la verdad no escucho tus propuestas Renji

\- bien pensare en algo, por ahora creo que debes irte, parece que tu amigo que parece una zanahoria te esta buscando

\- a que te refieres? – Renji levantó su dedo – dios no puede ser ha pasado ya 1 hora

Ella salio lo mas rapido que pudo, por otra puerta que daba a otra calle cerca de las tindas de recuerdo asi podria armas una buena cuartada

.

-Rukia ¿Dónde estabas? Te estabamos buscando –

-Kuchiki-san creia que te habias perdido

-no te preocupes Orihime me distraje viendo las cosas que vendian en las tienditas de recuerdo y no me di cuenta de la hora

-bueno, creo que ya es un poco tarde que les parece si nos vamos a ver una pelicula (keigo )

-pues si no suena mal, pero despues de todo ya me dio hambre (tatsuki)

Todos se fuero a recoger sus cosas, Sado como siempre ta buen amigo ayudo a las chicas a llevar sus cosas pero el problema es que Tatsuki, hacia todo por si misma

Al llegar a la casa de Orihime todos acordaron pedir pizza y ver un par de peliculas entre ellas una era de accion, ya que nadie se ponia de acuerdo unos querian de terror otros romatica, otra de un conejito llamado Chappy, era claro quien lo queria, pero no era algo que todos quisieran ver asi que no fue ua opcion

Al terminar las peliculas todos se fueron a dormir era un poco tarde y pues mañana volverian a Karakura

Rukia se quedo a limpiar un poco, pero Ichigo la interumpio

-eh Rukia segura que estuviste en las tiendas

-pues claro es lo que ya les habia dicho verdad

\- pues yo vi que entraste a otro lugar

-pues bueno ..

Ichigo le acaricio la caebza,- ya te lo he dicho rukia somos amigos o no ¿ puedes confiar en mi

\- ah eso pues la verdad es que me encontre con un amigo de mi hermano y fui a saludarlo, seria descortes no haberlo hecho verdad

-lo ves no era tan dificil que me lo digas

-pues si, bien hasta mañana, no olvides tus cosas, adios

-adios- espero a que ella se fuera, - vaya vaya asi que un amigo de tu hermano verdad?, ay pequeña Rukia

_Flash back _

_Ichigo estaba sentado sin hacer nada cuando le llego un mensaje al movil, eran fotos de un hombre pelirrojo, hablando con Byakuya y en otras fotos con Rukia_

_"__este hombre se llama Abarai Renji, nos pasaron el dato que el llegara a buscar a Rukia si lo ves no dudes en seguirlo y sacar mas informacion, no lo olvides Kurosaki"_

_-tsk que molesto, no me deja descansar, cuando parecia tomar un pequeño descanso cubriendose con unos lentes negros, parecia estar dormido siguio a Rukia con la mirada hacia donde iba y como la perdio de vista se levanto y fue a buscarla, no muy de cerca la vio entrando, a esa cafeteria donde se encontro con el tal Renji trato de escuchar un poco mas la conversacion pero no se oia muchoasi que fue por otro lado donde solo alcanzo a oir algo deuna boda muy importante un clan y las ramas principales, asi que por eso era importante nada de gran importancia para él, péro seguro al viejo le interesaria eso. Al oir que acaban de conversar que fue pr otra puerta donde nadie noto su presencia _

_Fin del flash back _

_A la mañana siguiente todos se alistaron para volver a Karakura, pero limpiando todo antes de irse.. _

**Se que esta historia esta un poco enredada, y que no actualizo muy seguido, pero tratare de hacerlo mas seguido, espero que les guste, y pues bueno el school life no sera muy largo, solo unos cuantos capitulos mas y ya vamos por lo interesante jejeje HABRAAAA LEMON O/O SI LO QUE TODOS ESPERAN JEJEJEJE HASTA LA PROXIMA Y ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS Y BELLOS REVIEWS **


	8. Capitulo 8

CAPITULO 8

_La verdad no sé si lo sigan leyendo, porque no actualizo, y que dije muchas veces que lo actualizaría más seguido, pero la verdad es que pues no me da tiempo, pero ahora si tengo preparado algo de 4 capitulos que solo son cosa de pasarlos a limpio, y pues las ideas de escribir vienen de un momento a otro, y más con el final del manga que creo que más de 1 está en desacuerdo, yo si admito que lloré, era el final de Bleach, mi serie favorita, y pues el final al margen que lo odié, me dejó con muchas intrigas como ¿Dónde diablos esta Urahara, o Yoruichi, Kon? Estoy pensando seriamente en ir a secuestrar a Kubo para que me de respuestas OKNO, pero si, me da ganas de quemar la SJ. Pero bueno al diablo yo sigo shippeando ichiruki y lo seguire haciendo pase lo que pase y este fic es una muestra de mi amor por el IR… BUENO SIN MAS PREAMBULOS A LEER, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIWES __J_

_._

_._

_._

Habia pasado 2 semanas que volvieron a clases, las cosas iban de lo mas normal, así que a Orihime se le ocurrio la gran idea de una salida de amigos, al cine para ser mas exactos, quedaron el sábado por la tarde, aunque solo fueron Keigo, Orihime, Rukia, Tatsuki; solo 4 los demás se disculparon porque estaban ocupados.

A la semana siguiente Orihime notó que Ichigo estaba un poco más distante que de costumbre, estaba con el teléfono casi todo el rato leyendo mensajes y ya casi no se iba con sus amigos sino que salía más apresurado de lo normal. Una tarde de esas a la salida del instituto Orihime se encontró con Ichigo en los casilleros cambiandose de zapatos.

-Ku…Kurosaki-kun no creí encontrarte aquí, (estaba un poco nerviosa)

-ah hola Inoue, ya es un poco tarde ¿ que haces aquí?

\- pues tenía que recoger unos libros que olvidé, y me demoré buscandolos

-bueno, si lo dices

-si, este- lo decia con nervios- si no es mucho problema podríamos volver juntos

-la verdad no voy a mi casa, pero tomare el mismo camino, solo hasta ese pequeño parque que hay de aquí a 4 calles

-esta bien, igual pasare por ahí

-segura que no te molesta

-no, esta bien

Orihime estaba feliz por irse esta vez solo con Ichigo estaba mas claro que el agua que ella sentía algo por él pero Ichigo jamas notó sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Durante el camino casi no hablaron mucho, la pobre muchacha esta muy nerviosa, y pues Ichigo estaba con la cabeza en otro mundo, al llegar al parque el teléfono de Ichigo, sonó como si ya se supiera de su llegada

-ya estoy aquí… lo sé solo tarde 5 minutos … bien estoy cerca a la fuente.

-Kurosaki-kun ¿esperas a alguien?

-sí- el pelinaranja, asintió con la cabeza mientras veía a su alrededor

-¿un amigo?

-yo no lo llamaría de esa manera si no más bien …- no pudo terminar cuando una chica a lo lejos grito "Ichigo, te estaba esperando" mientras se acercaba

-una amiga entonces

-no, no lo se

-hola Senna

-Hola Ichigo, te estaba esperando, no debes dejarme esperando así

\- solo fueron 5 minutos no seas exagerda

-Ichigo no me has presentado a tu amiga

-ah vale, Senna ella es…

-Inoue Orihime, compañera de Kurosaki- kun

-ah ya veo, yo soy Senna, la novia de Ichigo

Con esa pequeña frase, se le rompió el corazón a Orihime, eso no se lo esperaba, si Ichigo era muy frío y no tenía pintas de andar con novia, al escuchar decir eso, solo agachó un poco la cabeza, tratando de retener algunas lágrimas, luego la volvió a levantar con una sonrisa, que esperaba no se notara su tristesa

-vaya Kurosaki-kun, nunca lo habias mencionado

-no me gusta ventilar mi vida personal

-¿en serio, Ichigo nunca habla de mí?

-jamás. Senna-san

-tranquila solo llamame Senna

-vale, este… nos vemos mañana,

-Inoue mañana es Sábado

-oh, lo había olvidado, seré despistada, bien el lunes entonces

-bien entonces adios Senna- san , Kurosaki-kun - se despidió agitando la mano derecha, mientras los 2 se iban caminando por el parque, se les veía realemente bien, en cuanto se dio cuenta que no la veian de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas y un llanto que reprimió.

Comenzó a caminar si rumbo fijo, hasta que se hizo un poco de noche, cuando decidió volver a su casa, al llegar solo se acostó, dejo salir ese llanto que tanto la ahogaba y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

.

Ya era sábado por la mañana cuando Rukia se levanto por el sonido de su teléfono, no era su alarma, sino mas bien una llamada, extendió su brazo para contestar

-venga Rukia a que recien coges el teléfono

-lo siento estaba dormida

-bien ire al grano, Byakuya-sama me dijo que debiamos tratar ciertos problemas, sabes a lo que me refiero, hoy, es importante

-vale, ¿dónde?

-te envio un mensaje

-vale, adios

"cafeteria, Sweet coffee, a las 4:00 sé puntual

Esa mañana Rukia estuvo con Unohana. Aprendiendo a tejer algunas cosas simples como una bufanda o un mantel, era una actividad bastante relajante, a ella le preocupaba que Rukia tuviese que estar casi todo el tiempo bajo las ordenes de Byakuya, no es que quisiera que Rukia se revelara hacia él si no que le gustaría que ella tuviese un poco más de juventud, como otras chicas de su edad.

Unohana ya habia hablado con ella pero Rukia solo dijo que tenía que hacerlo para no molestar a los ancianos Kuchiki, ya era mucho con que la hayan aceptado en su familia y por ellos debía respeto y obediencia

**_FLASH BACK_**

_Era cierto que Hisana no era la prometida que se esperaría de Byakuya-sama, un hombre, de tan distinguida clase y tan arraigado a las tradiones del clan Kuchiki, jámas se creería que las llegara a desafiar las y mucho menos a su padre, el líder del clan, él era un hombre muy recatado, pero cuando su madre murió, se volvio muy frío y distante, hacia las demás personas que inspiraba mucho respeto pero tambien temor._

_En uno de sus viajes a Japon, se quedó en un hotel, uno de los mas lujosos de Tokio, era an propio de Byakuya, al llegar, vió como la gente se paraba para recibirlo, e inclinarse con una reverencia, de camino hacia su habitacion, una joven de cabello negro y ojos violetas se acercaba trayendo una gran pila de toallas recien lavadas para llevarlas a las distintas habitaciones, no le hubira dado importancia, si no fuera por que aquella chica iba a tropezar justo en frente él, casi desmayandose. _

_El gerente que estaba acompañando a Byakuya a su habitación, la levanto bruscamente del brazo_

_-eh muchacha que acaso no tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer_

_La pobre muchacha se levanto, con las mirada perdida _

_-lo siento mucho señor gerente – decia convaleciente, era notorio su cansancio, mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, pero las fuerzas le faltaba, le temblaron las piernas, y cayo nuevamente_

_-eh muchacha ponte de pie y pide perdon al Señor Kuchiki, lamento mucho este incidente señor, pero no se preocupe esta mujer será despedida de inmediato _

_-por favor señor gerente se lo suplico no lo haga, necesito este trabajo- ella se levanto con lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba agacho la cabeza, pidiendo perdón al señor Kuchiki_

_-ya no puedes hacer nada, de verdad lamento mucho este incidente señor pero como le dije esta joven será despedida hoy mismo, _

_Byakuya, se volteó a ver al gerente _

_-¡¿espedirla, Ha visto la cara que trae esta muchacha? – lo decia bastante enfadado, era claro que no le gusto la actitud del gerente_

_-señor?_

_-esta mujer esta tan cansada de trabajar que cayó a causa de eso, mas bien usted deberia ser el despedido por tener a sus empleados en estas condiciones, largo de mi vista – estaba realmente enfadado_

_El gerente no pudo decir nada más…_

_Byakuya la ayudo a levantarse, y la llevo hasta su habitación a que se recostara y descansara un poco, ella habia caido rendida del cansansio que no pudo decir nada, mando a traer un plato de comida, para cuando se levantara. No es que él sea el hombre tan amable, que uno se imaginara pero necesitaba descargar su ira en algo o en alguien, y esta vez fue el gerente, tampoco iba a permitir que aguien trate asi a una mujer, en ese momento el recordo a su madre, y sus palbras_

_ "__nunca dejes que traten mal a una mujer, recuerda que algun dia tendras una esposa, una hija, y no te gustaria que las traten mal" _

_Al recordarlo Byakuya simplemente no pudo evitarlo , por eso la ayudo_

_al despertar la muchacha, él se acerco, y le tendio el plato de comida,_

_-parece que no has comido nada_

_-de verdad lo siento mucho, primero tropezé con usted, ahora me da comida, no se imagina lo apenada que estoy-levantandose de la acama y agachando la cabeza_

_-no podia permitir que la trataran mal, se nota que ha trabajado mucho, y eso es importante en una empresa, la efectividad de los empleados, pero usted lo ha llevado al extremo_

_\- lo siento pero la verdad es que tengo la necesidad de trabajar_

_-pues deberia dejar de hacerlo, si continua asi, podria enfermar muy gravemente_

_-no lo hago por mi lo hago por mi pequeña hermana Rukia , ellaes l úico que tengo en el mundo y la debo cuidar_

_-¿por qué lo hace?_

_-nuestros padres murieron cuando ella aun tenia 4 años, y ahora solo pedende de mi _

_\- ¿cuántos años tiene usted?_

_-puede llamarme Hisana y tengo 24 años _

_\- pues Hisana –san, ahora cuantos años tiene ella, solo 6 años, _

_\- ya veo_

_Byakuya quedó realemnte impactdo por la vida que llevaba Hisana de un trabajo a otro. Todo por cuidar a su hermana pequeña, mientras que su vida era muy dirente la otra cara de la moneda, nunca tenia que preocuparse por lo que iba acomer vestir, lo tenia todo_

_Con el tiempo Byakuya se hizo mas cercano a ella, y conocio la verdadera realidad, de Hisana y Rukia muy dura, para ser dos mujeres, solas y nadie con quien contar, pero Hisana era una mujer fuerte que sabria como salir adelante con su hermana._

_Al cabo de 1 año Byakuya contra la voluntad de su propia familia, se caso con Hisana, no era lo que se esperba de él, pero era el unico hijo y heredero del clan, su padre encontró una mejor prometida, pero la negó inmediatamente_

_Se necesitaba a un hijo de Byakuya para continuar con la linea familiar, así que finalmente accedieron a aceptar a Hisana en la familia Kuchiki, claro que tambien a la pequeña Rukia a quien Byakuya educaria para que sea una miembro digna de la familia Kuchiki,, al principio los ancianos no estaban convencidos, por las deciciones de Byakuya, pero con el tiempo las aceptaron _

_Ahora tanto como Rukia y Hisana , estan dentro de una familia muy importante, y deberian actuar como tal, _

_Esa era la razon por la cual Rukia hacia caso de todas las ordenes de Byakuya, , no solo por respeto a el sino tambien , lo hacia por su hermana, que sabia que ella habia hecho demmasiados sacrifios por Rukia y de alguna manera debia agradecerle._

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

-ya me voy Unohana

-ve con cuidado Rukia

Rukia se digrigió hacia la cafeteria a la cual la había citado Renji, el lugar era muy hermoso, con un toque ingles, ahora entendia porque habia elegido ese lugar, los juegos de té eran realmente elegantes, y los cuadros, combinaban perfectamente, con esos ambientes tan elegantes, y las lamparas del techo muy lujosas, daba la impresión de estar en la mansion de Byakuya y no en Japon

Los dos hablaron de como se habría de llevar a acabo, las ideas de elevar los ingresos de la empresa

-Rukia ¿hablabas en serio cuando dijiste, que jugarías sucio?

-claro que no hombre, solo fue una broma

-lo he tomado enserio

-no creerías que yo haría algo asi – espero una respuesta pero nada – eso me dolió, no sería capaz, pero si puedo decir que es una forma fácil de solucionar los problemas

-pero no vamos por el camino fácil

-es cierto, lo mejor que podemos hacer en estos casos, es bajar los precios, no muy drasticamente también comenzar a hacer mayor publicidad de ellos

-Rukia eso puede ser un poco arriesgado

-lo tengo claro, pero es el único que se me ocurre, esto es muy estresante, y más para mi edad

-tú aceptaste, las condiciones de Byakuya-sama

-ahora pienso que fue una tontería pedirle algo así

-pero mirale el lado bueno, conociste a buenas personas, has hecho más amigos y eso me alegra, hace unos meses, me huebiera preocupado por que no estrias saliendo un sábado o con amigos

-¿por qué lo dices?

-ahora se te ve mas alegre, y mas radiante

-gracias, espero que a ti también te este yendo de maravilla con mi hermano

-si tus ideas funcionan, me llevare muy bien creeme

-eso espero

-y cuantame ahora si, como te ha ido en esta tu nueva vida

-jaja que gracioso, esta nueva vida, es muy agradable, estar con amigos salir con ellos de viaje, al cine, y mas cosas de verdad es ago que no puedo explicar claramente…- Rukia paro abruptamente al ver entrar a Ichigo, con una chica de cabello negro, atado en una coleta, se cubrió el rostro con el menú, y actuó lo mas normal que se pudiera

-eh ¿qué pasa?

-calla, el tio de cabello naranja es un compañero de clase, y la chica ni idea, pero no creo que sea buena idea que nos vea aquí – decia susurrando

-vale ya lo capto, esta bien

Esperaron a que ellos tomaran asiento, pero Ichigo salió sin previó aviso, mientras Senna iba tras él, parece que el pelinaranja recibío una llamada , la cual tuvo que atender a fuera

-Ichigo que pasa?

-nada importante

-volvamos

-vayamos a otro sitio, a pasear por ahí

-quien te entiende esta bien, por hi vi unas tiendas muy lindas

-bien vayamos

Rukia vió como ambos se iban, gracias a kami-sama que no la vió, no quería enfrentar un interrogatorio por llamarlo así, Renji y Rukia volvieron a su conversacion y se quedaron hablando, por un buen rato tanto asi que no se dieron cuenta de la hora, ya 6:33 pm

-mira la hora, bien Renji creo que ya deberias irnos

-se ha hecho muy tarde, te llevo a casa

-gracias pero, pasando vi unas cosas, que quería comprar y la verdad no sé cuanto tarde, y no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo

-ahora que lo mencionas Byakuya-sama me mandó un par de trabajos

-bien, pues nos vemos luego

-cuidate Rukia

Rukia al despedirse, comenzo a caminar mirando tiendas de accesorios, cuando en una de esas vitrinas vió a un llavero CHAPPY que no pudo resistirse, lo estaba contemplando cuando…

-no crees que es un poco infantil

-no digas eso, Chappy es el mejor del mundo – Rukia se giró para saber quien, llamaba tonto al conejo mas bellos del mundo y vaya sorpresa que se llevó – Ichigo no esperaba que estuviese por aquí

-no sabía que te gustaba ese conejo

-es muy tierno

-jaja pareces una niña pequeña, - él le acariciaba la cabeza

-eh no soy tu mascota

\- si lo fueras estarias feliz de que lo haga

-pero ¿ qué dices? Cabeza de zanahoria

Ichigo quedó estupefacto, nunca imagino que lo llamarian asi alguna vez en su vida y menos por una chica

-ya lo entiendo ahora conosco a la verdadera Rukia Kuchiki

-a qué te refieres?

-al principio eres timida y algo callada, pero al pasar el tiempo tomas confianza, y das a conocer tu verdadera personalidad

\- algo asi

\- quiero saber en realidad cómo eres, tu verdadero yo

\- malhumorada, mandona

-solo me has dicho lo malo, cuál es lo bueno de ti

-si te lo digo yo misma sonaría muy altanero, mejor ve dandote cuenta con el teimpo y al final me lo dices tú

-ya esta, encontré algo bueno en estos últimos 30 segundos

-no pensé que lo harías tan rápido, y ¿Qué es?

-eres modesta y humilde, no te gusta presumir

-gracias por el cumplido

-¿no ibas a comprar al conejo ese?

-cierto, no quieres entrar

-estoy bien aquí afuera gracias, te espero

-¿seguro?

-si, tranquila

Al cabo de 5minutos, Rukia salio con una bolsa, metió la mano en él y saco un llaverito de un leon amarillo con la melena café, como triangulos alrededorde su cabeza

-esto es para ti

-para mí, gracias

-no gracias a ti, he descubierto a un buen amigo, tomalo – le extendia al pequeño peluche con una sonrisa, Ichigo simplemente no pudo rechazarlo

-quieres que te acompañe a casa

-esta bien gracias

-podría ser peligroso si va una chica sola por ahí,caminando sola

-gracias, pero no soy tonta se cuidarme sola

-vale pero si, pasa algo solo grita, salvame ichigo-kun – lo decia en tono burlon

-descuida no lo haré – controlaba su mal genio haciendo un puño

-bien pues hasta luego

-adios

Al regresar a clases Orihime le contó a Rukia acerca de la novia de Ichigo, no es que eso le fuera a afectar, solo eran amigos, debía estar feliz por su amigo, pero no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño punzon en el pecho, pero no le dio importancia, ellos eran amigos.

-buena jugada Ichigo, Senna, es una belleza – le deci Keigo con el pulgar arriba, dando su aprobacion

-no crei hasta que lo vi, Kurosaki, tenias novia, era algo que no esperaba

-calla Ishida

Pasaron 2 meses,y sus migos sen enteraron que Ichigo habia terminado con Senna, creyenron que lo estaría pasando mal, pero en realidad no era así, en todo ese tiempo Ichigo le había prestado más atención a Rukia y se habia olvidado casi por completo de Senna , si no hubiersen sido sus llamadas o salidas él habría olvidado que tenía novia

lchigo mientras tanto habia notado en Rukia, no a una chica ordinaria, ella era de mal carácter, mandona y terca, pero también inteligente e infantil, ella le hacia reir con cada cosa que decía, mas bien como lo insultaba cabeza de zanahoria, idiota, no era cosas típicas de una chica, y eso le llamaba la atencion, el hecho de ser distinta a las demás, pero claro Ichigo no se quedaba atrás, él la llamaba enana, y eso hacia que Rukia se molestara aun más, era inevitable ver como ese par se, llevaba tan bien discutiendo.

En todo ese tiempo Ichigo no pudo evitar, empezar a sentir algo por Rukia, al principio, quizó converserce a sí mismo que solo eran ordenes estar a su, lado pero mientras más estaba con ella, no podía resistir a quedarse mas tiempo con ella, ella era todo lo que uno no espera, de una chica miembro de una familia muy importante, callada y sumisa, ella era intrepida, graciosa y sabia como levantarle el ánimo a Ichigo

Ichigo se sentía estar atrapado entre la espada y la pared, al principio estar asu lado era un trabajo, que le había encargado el señor Yamamoto, conocer de ella y sus intenciones, pero lo cierto era que se estaba enamorando sin darse cuenta de aquella que se supone debía considerar una enemiga, no podía seguir engañandose, por eso termino con Senna, pero no sin antes darle una bofetada, lchigo no podía reclamarle nada, ella estaba en su derecho de hacerlo

Era una día de clase normal, al mediodía cuando Rukia subió a la azotea

-no se supone que deberías estar en la enfermeria

-no se supone que deberías estar en clases de educación física, corriendo o jugando

-vale solo salí a tomar aire fresco

-claro como la cancha no te lo deja

-vale, no quería ir, estaba cansada ya di mi excusa, ahora te toca a ti

-estaba ordenando mis ideas

-y eso te llevará mucho tiempo

-creo que si, no estoy seguro

Ya era más de 1 mes y ya casi no habia mantenido contacto con Yamamoto

-venga hombre no hay por que estar triste, lo puedes superar

-¿a qué te refieres?

-pues a Senna, hay un monton de peces en el mar, y no debes aferrarte solo a uno…

-se a lo que te refieres, pero no la estoy pasando mal, muy por el contrario lo mio con Senna simplemente estaba destinado al fracaso

-entonces si ya has dejado las cosas con Senna ¿por qué le das tantas vueltas?

-no estoy pensando en Senna, pienso en otras cosas

-pues dimelas, Ichigo tú me dijiste, que los amigos estaban para poyarse ¿verdad?

-si, asi es, la cuestion es que es algo que quiero mantenerlo muy privado

-bien respeto tu privacidad

-piensas hacer algo en el futuro

-pues claro, estudiar en la universidad, tener un buen trabajo, estar a lado de mi hermana y ni-sama, y tu?

-aun no lo decido

-el tiempo es corto, mas vale que lo decidas pronto

-eso sonó a una orden

-es por tu bien, deberías ya pensar en tu futuro Ichigo, no toda la vida seras un joven de 17 años

-lo tengo claro – decia medio adormecido

-te importa si me quedo un rato, verte dormir, me provoca dormir a mí también

Ichigo sonrio un poco- esta bien enana - estaba echado bajo la sombra de una pared y Rukia se hizo un poco a su lado para acomodarse…

Al despertar, no se habian dado cuenta hacia 1 hora se habían acabado las clases, el sol se estaba poniendo, el cielo destellaba en una tonalidad muy bella de naranja y violeta.

-ya deberiamos haber vuelto

-no me despertaste enana

-no era mi culpa,tú te quedaste dormido

-pues bien, sera mejor que nos vayamos rápido

Cuando Rukia llegó a su casa Unohana la estaba esperando algo preocupada, Rukia invento cuanquier cosa, pero en fin, se dio una ducha, y comenzó a ver televisión cuando recibió una llamada, muy particula

-Ni-sama, no esperba su llamada… esta bien lo estaré esperando ansiosa

Al colgar Unohana le preguntó que pasaba, Byakuya llegaría en una semana a Karakura.

_Bueno bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, de hoy, ya estoy escribiendo los otros, y pues he pensado en publicarlo tambien en Wattpad, mi amiga me anima a hacerlo, pero le cambiare el nombre "A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA O ALGO ASÍ", por cierto lamento mucho las faltas de ortografía, y tildes, pero mi lap top esta un poco mas y no me sale las tildes,_

_Espero que les haya gustado y esta ves si actuaizare cad dias, por que los cap son bastante larguitos, y ya estoy con tiempo libre _

_No olviden dejar sus reviews y diganme que les parece hasta ahora, como les dije el school life, no será largo, a que ya viene lo interesante _

_Garcias, por esperarme __J_


	9. Capítulo 9

CAPÍTULO 9 "La llegada de Byakuya Un Karakura"

Rukia colgó El Teléfono, no podia creerlo Byakuya vendria Una semana En un Karakura, Lo Más Seguro Un mar Que le PIDA UN Informe de Como ha progresado El Trabajo Que le dejo Hace par un de meses Atrás

-¿qué pasa Rukia?

-Nii-Sama Vendrá La Semana Que Viene

-jamás Pense Que Byakuya-sama vendria, bueno Será Mejor Tener TODO listo para su Venida

-lo sé, busque Unohana-san Será Mejor Que Me Vaya ONU dormir, estoy muy cansada

-buenas noches

-buenas noches

.

.

.

POV ICHIGO

ESTO -¿Quién llama Una Hora? - ESTABA medio dormido, Eran Mas de las 02 a.m.

-Kurosaki-San, ES hablemos Importante Que, te espero mañana en el Lugar de Siempre

-esta bien, seré puntual - Dije vagamente, y Volví a dormir

-te ESPERAMOS - DIJO Cortando La llamada

Colgué El Teléfono Y Me Quede pensando ONU Rato ¿era Necesaria Seguir con ESTO ?, Le habia DICHO Todo Lo Que Sabia Una Yamamoto, Toda La Información Que habia conseguido, A Solas con el fin Que Me dejaran en NO LOS Muchas Semanas hombre ONU interrumpió uña de los AEE citas con el anciano, el Alcalde Fue mi sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_ESTABA Sentado en la terraza de Aquel Lujoso Hotel 5 estrellas Donde Ya Hacia Un tiempo me Reunia con el viejo, OI CUANDO, un hombre entrar ONU Desafiando a los guardias_

_Para entrar en Si -dejenme Los ordeño_

_-disculpe señor Shiba Pero Yamamoto-sama esta en La Unidad ONU Importante Reunión_

_-eso lo sé, dejame entrar te lo ordeño - El Guardia Hizo Todo Lo Posible Para Que El Hombre no entrara, Pero Fue En vano, al final de de logro de ingresar ¿Una privada? Aquella terraza_

_-no Quiero Que los Metas de mi hijo en esto-_

_-¿papá? , ¿Que haces here? - No lo podia Creer era mi padre quien loco ESTABA armando rollo Ahí afuera_

_firmemente -Ichigo RETIRATE Ahora Mismo NECESITO HABLAR EN PRIVADO CON EL VIEJO-DIJO_

_papá -pero_

_Ahora -sal -? Me retiré y mi padre seguia Hablando con el Viejo- Nuestros Problemas se resolvieron Hace 18 años, ¿Por Qué, Ahora Vienès ONU irrumpir en la tranquilidad de mi familia, no querias saber nada de mí, INCLUSO pecado Presente estuviste Cuando El Na- SUS Palabras Eran muy Firmes_

_Salí Pero Me Quede es prudente ONU Lugar Donde los hijo podria escuhar, Este Conversación trataba sobre mi._

_-Ichigo Es mi nieto Aunque No lo quieras ver de la ESA Manera, y necesito un heredero legítimo, Para Que continuan Llevando mi Apellido_

_-Si No recuerdo Mal Aun Tienes Una Kaien, el es tu nieto, ¿hay tambien Es Así?_

_-El Es mi Nieto y también Ichigo_

_-Ichigo Jamás será ONU Shiba- DIJO ÉL molesto, Nunca habia visto los los los antes a mi padre Así, Lo Que conocia de El Que Era Era muy irritante, Pero Jamás lo habia visto con tal Expresión en su rostro _

_-Miyako, Ella No Puede Tener Hijos, en Pero sí Kaien rehusa terminantemente ONU TENER HIJOS CON Otra Mujer, Ambos sabiamos Que Darme ONU era heredero adj muy difícil adj, Tal Vez Imposible, Pero tu, No Tiene Problemas Teñido, Que de Visto Que es Ichigo joven el Fuerte ONU, no tendria Problemas en incorporarse una Verdadera Familia Do, this a la altura de un verdadero Shiba_

_-no digas tonterias el es Ichigo Kurosaki, Nunca Será Miembro de los Shiba_

_-no estes Seguro bronceado_

_-¿por Que Lo dices?_

_-sabes Que Una Kuchiki, esta en Karakura_

_Hace entiendo que? Una -no Kuchiki en Karakura, y TAMPOCO me importa tu Interés en ella_

_-por eso Mismo necesito un Ichigo, Quiero Que me dé respuestas, la Empresa Kuchiki Este Creciendo de Manera muy alarmanrte y eso no es bueno para Nosotros _

_-eso no me importa, Y CREO Que Parr ESO TIENES A Tus Informantes_

_-esta Vez no es facil bronceado_

_-sabes Que Ya No Me importan tus Problemas, Deje a Los Shiba y tú Me Dejaste eso muy en claro_

_-Isshin, Sabes Que no dejarás de Ser un Shiba Aun Que Hayas Cambiado tu Apellido,_

_-a lo Largo años de Todos Estós, mi el dado Cuenta Que los Shiba no son mi Familia- el se levanto de la mesa, Empujando La Silla de HACIA ATRAS de-forma no muy delicada, Salio del Lugar - Vamos a Ichigo_

_Como Sabia Que ESTABA Ahí_

_-ya lo has escuchado, busque pues ya no hay nada Hay Que esconder- Dijo mi padre MIENTRAS salia Detrás De Una Pared_

_-nunca lo escondiste busque Muy, El Me Lo Dijo TODO de la unidad ONU princio, Me Dijo Que Prácticamente te Casate Con Mi MADRE a escondidas, Y Cuando el anciano se entero, te rehusaste Volver a Hacer Una Familia_

_Me rehuse -cualesquiera, el yo del eco del haga practicamente, Pero es algo de El Lugar De El yo jamas Arrepentido, Ahora tengo una bella familia ya Mi Adorada Esposa de la unidad ONU Lado Mio, El Pecado heno Más Que Pueda Pedir, Pero ¿Por Qué Hiciste lo?_

_-me Encontré con uno de Sus hombre una noche, practicamente me secuestraron, me Llevaron ONU Lugar Mismo este, por Un momento Crei Que se trataba de secuetro ONU, trar de liberarme de Pero me sedaron y Quede inconcinete_

_-eres muy estupido hijo de la ONU, dejarte vencer por algo sencillo bronceado_

_-calla viejo, me tomaron por sorpresa, pues al final de de de terminé despertando en Salón de la ONU, ONU de la estafa escritorio ¿En Medio, Y ESTABA Ahí Sentado El Viejo, Me Dijo Que No Me preocupe, Que solo lo escuchara, y me conto TODO, Pero la Verdad Nunca me Dijo Que Lo por HACIA, en solitario me Dijo Que me limitara a Hacer Lo Que me PIDA_

_-¿qué Mas Paso?_

_-El Viejo me DIO DOS OPCIONES, _

_1\. Miembro unirme a Su Familia Y Ser Un Mas del clan Shiba, por la sencilla necesitaba Razón La ONU heredero de la ONU - Claro que ESTABA loco si le decia Que Si, era Alguien que recien conocia, y si solas conmigo ESTABA timando,_

_ Sobre informacion Kuchiki, y DIJO Que Me Dejaría en paz_

_-Ichigo, Los Aun los Eres joven, ¿Por Qué nuna me lo dijiste?_

_\- No Necesito consejo, TODO ::: Además Esto Se habria evitado si me lo hubieras DICHO TODO de la unidad ONU Principio _

_-nunca te lo dije, Porque No Necesario consideraba lo, la últiima Vez Que vi al viejo Hace 18 años, Me Dijo Que habia muerto Para El Y Que en solitario Tenia Un Solo era hijo El Cual mar EL Padre de Kaien ,, Que vendria Una Ser tu tio y Kaien tu primo, El Nunca me dió la espalda, mis apoyaba Decisiones, yo no era busque Recibido, Y Todo Porque me habia enamorado de alguien de quien no debia_

_-¿a Qué te refieres?_

_Una larga historia -es _

_-no te lo preguntado si era de corta o larga, papá ya basta de secretos_

_-esta bien, SUPONGO Qué tarde Temprano te terminarás enterando, pues Hace 19 tu madre y yo nos conocimos en una fiesta Aquí en Japon, yo Quede Totalmente enamorado de ella, Pero Mi Dulce Masaki - Pasaron UNOS Segundos ante de Que El Continuarà - ella ESTABA comprometida, era algo que no podia Evitar_

_-¿y Con quien?_

_\- ESO ya no importa, contigo Ha Pasado Mucho tiempoo, Pero Masaki dió por Terminado ESE Compromiso, Sabia Que No iba a aser Feliz, ESA Época Pero la ultima Voluntad de Padres SUS Los Los los antes de morir, Asi Que Un día los disponibilidadReservar mameluco El Compromiso, FUE a la tumba de Sus Padres de pedir perdón, ella tomaria Pero SUS Propias Decisiones, desde ESE dia en adelante_

_Veo -ya, Mi Lo Madre Hizo por ti_

_-asi Que Ichigo, tu madre lo Hizo Por Mí Por Eso La Amo Tanto Tiempo, DESPUÉS ella y yo queriamos casarnos, ESPERE La Bendición de mi padre Pero Nunca Llego, El Nunca lo acepto, asi Que practicamente me voto de su Familia, La UNA mi me Daba igual Tenia mi esposa, y decidimos vivir en Karakura Lejos de Ellos, Abrí Una Pequeña clínica, y El Resto de la Historia Tu Ya La conoces _

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

-ahora Que Lo pienso con detenimiento mi padre y mi madre hicieron Muchos Sacrificios parrafo Estar juntos, algo a si rehusaron LO QUE SUS Padres, Lo hicieron Parr protegernos Y Darnos una Vida Libre - Al volver a ver mi reloj ya habia Pasado 30 Minutos, - "vaya el Tiempo Pasa Volando" - DIJE eS Pensamientos - "Tal Vez mar MEJOR ya no Volver a Ver al viejo, ya le Dije Todo Lo Que queria ¿QUÉ ya no es hora de Que me Deje en paz ?.

.

.

.

En el aeropuerto de Inglaterra, se encontraba abordando Byakuya y Renji con Dirección a Karakura

Llevas -Renji de Todos los papeles

-si Kuchiki-sama, nada me Se Olvida nada

-esta bien, no hay inconvenientes Tener quiero, UNA La hora de sacrificar las exigencias papeles

-no se preocupe

-esta bien, ENTONCES vamonos ya es hora - siempre con ESE semablante serio e inexpresivo Que Lo caracterizaba Tanto - -Hisana, dijiste Que le comprarías un regalo de la ONU Rukia

-asi es, ya lo tengo listo, espero que le guste

Byakuya le sonrio Levemente, no era muy expresivo, Pero con -Hisana su Corazón se volvia Más cálido

-estoy Seguro de Que le fascinará -Byakuya, la del Sujeto del brazo MIENTRAS, Subian ONU Do Avion Privado

Byakuya Planeado tenia ir ONU Karaura, adj por algunos adj negociosos y Claro tambien para ir a ver Una hermana y su ver los Resultados del Trabajo Que le habia Dejado Hace Tiempo de la ONU, El IBA Acompañado de -Hisana y Renji

.

.

El Lunes Un día de clases Normales día relatively ESE Ichigo ESTABA molestando ONU Rukia Como ya costumbre era, Pero LUEGO DE UN rato se quedo muy pensativo, Sobre Lo Que haria con el viejo, ya no queria Seguir Trabajando Para El, ya ESTABA cansado de Todo eso, esa tarde iba Misma ONU REUNIRSE con uno de los Empleados del Viejo.

A la salida del instituto Todos Se despidieron

-Eh Rukia no vienes con Nosotros - Pregunto Orihime

\- Lo siento Pero hoy Debo Llegar Temprano

-algun Trabajo Importante Kuchiki - Pregunto Ishida acomodandose las gafas

-No, Nada de eso, solo de Hoy Que Llega mi hermano, y sen cortes Seria Que nii-sama Este esperando por mi

-oh ya veo, nos vemos LUEGO Kuchiki

-esta bien, nos vemos mañana .- Diciendo Esto Se despidio

-bien creo Que es hora de Que Me Vaya, hasta luego a todos

-nos VEMOS Ishida-kun - ya habia caminado Alrededor de 2 cuadras, Tomo Do Teléfono y Marco de las Naciones Unidas, Número ... - soy yo, por lo Que Me acabo de enterar, Kuchiki Byakuya, ya esta en Karakura

-eso No Es Cierto, El Llega mañana

-Me Acabo de enterar de Buena Fuente

-esta bien, esperaremos la lamada de Kuchiki

adiós -bien

-adiós - Diciendo Esto Se Corto La llamada

.

.

-vaya Parece Que Ya Se were de Todos

-Kuchiki-San IBA ONU hoy Recibir la ONU su hermano Que llegaba, La Verdad Nunca la Oí Hablar de El, e Ishida-kun hay nada DIJO

-espera ¿Rukia, IBA A Esperar ONU su hermano?

-si, eso Me Dijo, Que hoy llegaria

-ya veo,

-si Hoy, ocupados Todos Esteban, Kurosaki-kun te gustaria ir a comprar helados de regreso UNOS

-lo siento Inoue, Pero Hoy Tengo Que Hacer Un trabajo asi Que Será en otra ocacion,

-Todo busque

-bueno adiós Inoue

POV ICHIGO

"Tal vez si le digo Que Byakuya esta en Karakura, su hermana ya no le mar tan Importante, Y Tal Vez Así me Deje de Una buena Vez en paz"

Empezo el sonar de las naciones unidas mi Teléfono Tomo y he aquí que era de mi padre llamaba El que

-Ichigo, Me Parece Que Ya Es Hora de Dejar Las cosas con Yamamoto, ya no hay Nada Que esconder, Asi Que Será decisión tuya

-eso lo tengo claro, asi Que seré yo quien le de fin a ESTO De cierta manera tambien Fue Tu culpa por ocultarlo TODO Este Tiempo ..., bueno hoy llegare tarde poco de la ONU

hijo -ay

-adios - Corte La llamada y me dirigí a ver ONU Yamamoto o mi abuelo Aun No me acostumbro a la idea de llamarlo abuelo ...

.

.

.

Rukia ESTABA en el ascensor ¿Que la llevaba Hasta su departamento, Esperaba Que aun no Llegado Haya, impaciente MIENTRAS SUS Subía tamborilleaba dedos En Una de las Paredes del ascensor

-¡me Liebre vieja si sigo aquí¡ - al fin se abrieron las puertas, Cuando Llegó, entro Otros preguntando Vivir por Unohana

-Unohana-San - Al oirla La señora, salio de la cocina

-Rukia, Llegas Bastante Temprano

Llegado -¿ha nii-sama?

-nos Dijeron Que su avión, salio 1 hora tarde

-nii-sama odia la tardanza, bueno Será Mejor Cambiarme de ropa, No Puedo Recibir mi hermana de las Naciones Unidas de forma this

-esta bien, ¿te gustaria comer algo Antes que lleguen?

-UN Vaso de agua por favor, Aun Tengo Que PreparAR, El Informe parrafo nii-sama

-eso no es justo, en solitario eres una niña

-lo hize Parr Poder Como llegar a la unidad ONU estudiar here Karakura, Este es el Lugar Donde nací, en Inglaterra, me siento sofocada, asi Que el trato estafadores nii-sama, ES LO MAS Justo, vivo here Al menos Por un par de Jahr, MIENTRAS Que el me pone a prueba, para ver de Como podria manejar los Problemas de la Empresa

-pero Aun sigo pensando Que eres una niña, Rukia

-gracias por preocuparte por mi, Unohana-san, Pero Sabia muy bien las desventajas de ESTO, Pero No Será por mucho,

-bien dados MIN Si Tu, ya es algo tarde cambiarte cinco

-Todo busque

Rukia subio ONU habitancion hacer, cogio la ONU en colores pastel del vestido azul, correa con Una delgada, Que abrazaba su delicada cintura, junto con la UNOS zapatos planos, cafeterías, pálidos, Que hacian perfecto juego con la correa, y el cuello de La ONU, era su atuendo sencillo Bastante, ya la Vez Formales

Comenzo ONU Revisar El Informe Que claro le ayudo Renji, SEGÚN su Plan de bajar Costos, y Más publicidad funciono muy bien, Como Así tambien Motivar a los Empleados, CON ALGUNOS Regalos, Concursos POR, HACER fiestas para recaudar Fondos y donar Una Hospitales de Niños y Entre Más Cosas, Parr Estar casi siempre, en los ojos de la Prensa, funciono bastante bien, se habia incrementando los Porcentajes de Ganancias Pero Aún Así seguia Detrás de Shiba.

LUEGO de 2 horas, tocaron la Puerta, Unohana Salio ONU Recibir

-kuchiki-sama, -Hisana-sama, buenas tardes, bienvenidos pasen por favor

-gracias Unohana-san - ELLOS entraron Y Se acomodaron en Los sillones - disculpe Llamar Unohana-san podria favor del ONU por Rukia

-si señora, en Momento de la ONU

Rukia al Oír Salio de su habitancion Lo Más Rápido Que Pudo parrafo Recibir Una Familia Do

-nii-sama, bienvenidos Hermana

-Rukia -CON El semblante serio Muy, como siempre - Estaré esperando el report

ES -asi nii-sama

-Byakuya-Sama Seria Mejor sin Hablar del Trabajo por El Momento, acabamos de vv v llegar

El asintió con la Cabeza

-Unohana-San, muy busque huele, Será que la comida ya esta Lista

-asi es, señora, Cuarto Un momento por favor - Una llamo otra de las chicas Que atendian en el Departamento de Rukia, Para Que Los Llevara y Al COMEDOR - Principales llévalos

-esta bien, por aqui por favor

Durante La Cena, -Hisana y Rukia Hablaron Sobre Como IBA La Escuela, triviales y Otras Cosas, Byakuya Miraba en silencio, Pero Dentro de el se sentia Feliz por Compartir este tipo de momentos, Como una Verdadera Familia, Pero No podia ocultar Titulares Titulares Titulares Poco ONU de tristeza, pues Tener una Familia, parrafo D no era algo Fácil, ONU -Hisana Hacia Atrás 1 año, la habian Sometido a una Operación, era de ella delicada de Salud, Pero Con Los Tratamientos logro recuperarse. Física, Pero No psicologicamente, A Ella le Hubiera gustado Tener hijo de la ONU, pero ya no podria.

-Hisana, Tenias un regalo para Rukia,

Cierto -es casi lo olvido, Gracias a Byakuya-sama - Saco una cajita Pequeña - Este es un regalo de parte del Nuestro, de Byakuya-sama y mio - destapó la cajita y habia ONU cuello hermoso de plata con la imagen de la Unidad ONU copo de nieve con incrutaciones de diamantes blancos y lilas, el la parte trasera de la Unidad ONU tenia gravado Que decia "Shirayuki" (nieve blanca)

-es muy hermoso, hermana

-la nieve Me Recuerda El Día En El Que Naciste, con la piel muy blanca y de UNOS hermosos ojos lilas

Rukia No Puedo Evitar Que Saliera ONU par de lágrimas

-hermana es muy hermoso, gracias

-Me Alegra que te guste

Despues de la Unidad ONU Rato Pasada la comida, Byakuya y Rukia Hablaron ...

-Rukia Es Importante Que Me des ESE report about del Trabajo Que Deje Hace Tiempo ONU

-si nii-sama, ya lo tengo listo

-esta bien, Quiero Que me lo Presentes

Rukia UNOS Bajo con Archivos y USB de la Unidad ONU, Donde Estaban los cuadros de Estadística, y los saldos de Como habia Cambiado la Empresa, AUNQUE El Trabajo de Rukia ESTABA busque Elaborado y habia Cumplido con Lo Que Byakuya le habia pedido, seguian Aun Detrás de la Empresa Shiba.

-Hisana Es hora de irnos

Pronto -¿tan?

-asi es, Byakuya-sama Pidio Que Nos quedemos Es Hotel ONU, PUEDE mañana TIENE UNA Reunión Muy importante, y tu tienes Clases

-esta bien hermana, Pero mañana iré a verte

-Hisana Tomo ONU Papel y le dio la Dirección y El Teléfono del Lugar Donde se quedarian

-descansa Pequeña

-buenas noches Rukia - Diciendo ESTO Ambos esposos Salieron del departamento, bajaron Hacia Estacionamiento Donde ya los Esperaba Hotel Su Unidad ONU Que automóvil de Los llevaria Hasta el

-buenas noches señor Kuchiki, señora Kuchiki - el conductor habria La Puerta Para Que entraran, Durante El Camino ..

-aun no se lo Tiene DICHO -Hisana

-Lo Siento Byakuya-sama, ella Pero sí Veía muy feliz, no podia Hacerlo

-sabes Que es Importante

-lo sé, Pero Como lo tomāra Rukia, A Ella le gusta mucho Estar Aquí, no querra volver a Inglaterra, testaruda Sabes Que Es Muy, Hizo Todo Lo Que le pediste, Aun Que Sabías que se era Mucho Trabajo Para Una Niña

-Hisana, Lo se bien muy, Yo Quería Que ella desistiera de vivir here, por eso le di un gran reto, me sorprendio que lo haga muy bien,

-pero Esta Es La Ciudad Donde ella Pasó su infancia, Es Que naturales Quiera venir here

-está bien la Dejaré vivir here Pero No por Mucho tiempoo, Sabes Que mi familia aun no Acepta la desición de Rukia

-gracias Byakuya-sama

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente en el Instituto de Karakura

-Buenos Dias Rukia -Ichigo llegaba Dandole Un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de la unidad ONU Rukia

-eso Dolio, cabeza de zanahoria

-venga que mala Eres, quiero ver Que intentes Darme ONU PARECIDO golpe ... espera No Puedes eres muy Pequeña jajaja

-no te Burles de mi estatura, El problema de Eres tu que eres muy alto

-no justifiques tu Pequeña estatura Rukia

Rukia se enfado Mucho Tanto Así Que le dió La Unidad ONU rodillazo en la pierna de la unidad ONU Ichigo, el Pobre muchacho se sujetaba la pierna tendido en el suelo, vaya Que Si le habia dolido

-mientras más grande Directivos Directivos Directivos mas dura es La Caída, ¿verdad Ichigo? - Parada ella lo Miraba, Con Los Brazos cruzados - Ahora, quiero saber si seguiras burlandote de mi estatura

-maldita enana -dijo Entre dientes

-¿Qué Dijiste? - Acercandose su mano a su oido

heno -no nada Dije - Al Levantarse se sacudió los pantalones - No Puedo Negar Que es ese Cuerpo bronceado delgado Haya gran fuerza, me sorprendes jajaja Rukia, busque dejemos eso de lado, Orihime Me Dijo que tu hermano habia Llegado ONU Karakura,

Tiene -si Trabajo here asi Que estara Ocupado

-y ¿que clase de trabajo '?

-no creo mar AA Que Necesario saberlo o ¿sí?

-Solo Pregunto, el pecado enfades del Te

-CON Solo de ver tu rostro ya me enfado Ichigo

EL Acerco rapidamente su rostro al de Rukia, ella no se lo Esperaba

-¿y Si me Acerco Así, te enfadarías Mas? - ESTABA Muy cerca de Rukia podia Sentir su aliento cálido

\- "¿ _En que Momento SE HABIA Vuelto pícaro bronceado?",_ Ella Penso - pu ... pues la verdad si me enfada más - ESTABA tartamudeando, el corazon le LATIA a mil por hora, y su rostro se enrojecía Cada Vez Más

Rukialo empujó con Ambos Brazos - idiota ¿Qué crees que haces?

-jajaja bromeaba en solitario

me gustan -cualesquiera fibromas TUS - Tomo SUS Cosas y se fue, Lo Más Rápido Que Pudo, tenia el rostro muy sonrojado, se metio al baño para tranquilizarse Un poco, era dificil Pero su Corazón Aun LATIA fuertemente

De irse de de Mientras la Veía - " _? Ay enana, ¿En que Momento LLEGUE ONU enamorarme de ti MIENTRAS -pensaba en su rostro se dibujaba ONU sonrisa_

_Ichigo ya no podia Seguir negandose a si Mismo Lo Que Sentia por Rukia, su forma de ACTUAR, de Como lo molestaba y le levantaba el ánimo, habian Terminado cautivandolo, Aun Que la Reacción de Rukia, de Como habia Tomado su "broma" de Hace Momento de la ONU, le decia que tal Vez ella podria Sentir Lo Mismo por El, Época de la Oportunidad perfecta para besarla, Pero decidio Dejarlo asi _

.

.

Las Clases Normales Pasarón, Pero No Parr Rukia no podia ver ONU Ichigo los Ojos, no podia Evitar Recordar la escena de Hoy en la mañana y sonrojarse ::: Aún más,

(O) - Kuchiki-san, te gustaria venir Hoy LA ONU partido de las Naciones Unidas de Lucha Tatsuki-chan Nós Podemos deducir Una pelea

(T) -Kuchiki animados, Será muy interesante

(R) - lo siento Pero hoy tengo muchas Cosas por Hacer, Sera Para La Próxima

(T) -Vale Será Para La Próxima,

.

.

.

A Las Puertas De Una Clínica de 13 pisos se encontraba Byakuya Saliendo de la ONU junto automático Con Un grupo de 5 hombres incluyendo la ONU Renji, de Todos Ellos vestían muy elegante con trajes negros.

Todos entraron Donde un hombre alto y rubio Los Esperaba

-Buenos Dias señor Kuchiki, lo estabamos esperando, por aqui por favor La Sala de Juntas es en el piso 13- El hombre rubio subio AL ASCENSOR JUNTO CON Byakuya Y Sus Hombres Hasta el último piso, Donde se encontraba la Sala de Juntas.

El lugar era Bastante espacioso con Una Enorme mesa ovalada de vidrio, en Lugar De Una comparacion se habia Cubierto De Vidrio Que le Daba Una vista hermosa a la ciudad de Karakura, el clima de la Época hoy algo nublado, Pero Aún Así no perdia su encanto

En un Extremo de la mesa se encontraba un hombre de pelo blanco con gafas Que tenia los Codos apoyados Y Los Dedos Entrelazados, al ver entrar a Byakuya s levanto de la silla, inclinó poco ONU su cabeza en Señal de saludo a respondio Lo Que Byakuya de la Misma Manera Y Lo invito a Tomar asiento

-señor Kuchiki, me alegra Que Haya Aceptado Nuestra Invitación

-gracias por la invitacion Ryuken Ishida espero Que esta Reunión del del del tenga buenos reultados del del del tanto tuyos Como míos

-también lo espero Kuchiki- DIJO Ryuken ONU de la estafa misterioso aire

La Reunión Época Importante pues se planeaba Hacer ONU contrato de Alianza Entre Ambas Puesto Que la Empresa Shiba No Solo habia afectado ONU Kuchiki Sino también de Como queria Expandir Do Mercado Ahora también le Afectada Una de las Clínicas Las Ishida

" _El Enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo"_ Vaya Pero Que frase tan ironicamente acorde Al Momento Penso Byakuya

Bueno es hora de inciar this Reunión ...

.

.

.

Esta Vez Realizar en poco Tiempo jejej pero bueno les dejo ESTOS Capítulos Que Son Mas largos, espero que les guste ya Se acerca lo mejor de this historia, por Lo Que El soñado Escribir desde hace mucho

La proxima actualizacion Será en 1 semana, o Menos, Disculpen las faltas de ortografía Pero mi Regazo Anda mal y bueno pues no me da el AutoCorrector

Espero que les guste y la del Hasta Próxima


	10. Capítulo 10

CAPITULO 10 "NUEVA ALIANZA"

Se dió inicio a la reunión… empezó a hablar Ryuken

-Buenos dias tenga todos los pre sentes, esta reunión, esta claramente dirigida a tratar sobre la nueva problemática del mercado actual, si bien sabemos la empresa Shiba ha estado en un muy alarmante crecimiento aquí en Japon,eso nos afecta y como bien muestra este cuadro, la ganancias estan cayendo… señor Kuchiki por favor siga

Byakuya se levanto de su silla para saludar a todos los grandes ejecutivos de empresas farmaceúticas

-bueno días tengan todos..dejenme presentarme, me llamo Kuchiki Byakuya y como bien saben mi familia tiene una de las empresas mas grandes de farmaceúticos en Europa y parte de Asia … - paso unos momentos – la empresa Shiba no solo le esta afectando al mercado en Japon sino también a Europa, su crecimiento se está volviendo muy peligroso para ambos… comenzó a mostrar las tablas estadísticas, la empresa Shiba había subido mucho y mientras que Kuchiki e Ishida seguian detrás

En un momento dado comenzo a hablar Renji

-Según nuestros últimos estudios de mercado, se ha llegado a lo siguiente, la empresa Shiba ha bajado considerablemente sus costos en productos de cosméticos y como bien se sabe, la cosmetología en Asia es un mercado muy amplio, tiene mucha demanda y que Shiba haya bajado sus costos, les da la inevitable ventaja

-¿Sugiere que bajemos nuestros precios también? – pregunto un hombre sentado con un traje negro y corbata roja

-Podría ser una opción pero, tambien se esta evaluando nuevas opciones

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Se ha hecho un pequeño experimento en prueba

-A qué se refiere

Renji comenzó a mostrar, las diapositivas

-Si tenemos la posiblidad de mandar al mercado nuevos productos, como perfumes cremas y entre otras cosas más…

-Eso solo sería cubrir los gastos de lo que se pierde en medicinas y bioquímica,

-Eso me lleva al siguiente punto… si se unen la cadena de empresas Ishida, que es muy amplia en gran parte de Asia, se le abastecería de productos para sus hospitales y dará más distribución a los productos de la empresa Kuchiki

-Se ve interesante

-Pero…

Empezó Ryuken Ishida, mostrando los beneficios que se daría si se llegaran a unir, la empresa Shiba estaba acaparando el mercado dejandolo casi en un monopolio comercial. Este gran crecimiento de Shiba también le afectaba a Kuchiki, eso era claro, por algo habían decidido conversar acerca de las propuestas y beneficios de un alianza entre ambos, para acabar con un enemigo en común Shiba…

Luego de unas horas de reunion se llegó a la conclusión:

La empresa Kuchiki haría una alianza con Ishida, ellos los proveerian de farmacos y medicinas, mientras que las clínicas Ishida las distribuirían por todos sus hospitales, dejando de lado a Shiba.

En conclusión era una buena estrategia pero la verdadera preguntara era ¿funcionaría? Todos esperaban que si, pero en caso de alguna especie de Fraude o malversación de fondos, se cortaría esta alianza al 100% y la parte afectada se llevaria el 25% de las acciones de la otra empresa.

A estas aLturas una traición por parte de alguna no era favorable, cada quien debía resguardar sus propios intereses

Al terminar la reunión… se quedaron hablando Ryuken junto con unos de sus socios…

-Nunca imaginé que harías algo así Ryuken ya ha pasado muchos años

-Tú lo has dicho, han pasado muchos años. Y esos asuntos han quedado en el pasado, ahora son solo negocios

-Ryuken, ha pasado muchos años como te lo dije, espero que esta alianza con Kuchiki no tenga otras intensiones, además de hacer negocios

-eso ya esta en el pasado

-repitelo hasta que te lo creas, se nota en tu mirada que aun piensas en ella

-Masaki, era la mujer perfecta para ser mi esposa, hasta que se apareció ese maldito de Isshin Shiba, si él nunca hubiera aparecido en nuestras vidas, probablemente ella nunca hubiera cambiado de idea en casarse conmigo – decía molesto haciendo presión en los puños

-Ryuken, ha pasado 18 años, ya es tiempo de dejar el pasado

Él no respondió nada simplemente se levantó de su silla

-nos veremos mañana por hoy el trabajo ha terminado – diciendo esto fu hacia el ascensor, y bajó hasta el estacionamiento, lo único que queria era estar solo

.

.

. En un restaurante se encontraban hablando Hisana y Byakuya

-Byakuya-sama ¿ Cómo te fue hoy en tu reunión?

-Bien Hisana, al fin logré hacer un trato con la empresa Ishida

-Me alegra mucho- le decia con una sonrisa

-Así que la buena noticia de todo esto, es que Rukia podrá quedarse a vivir aquí, sin tener alguna responsabilidad tan grande como la que la dejé – decia con el rostro serio

-¡Oh¡ muchas gracias Byakuy-sama – ella le daba un cálido abrazo

En ese instante le llegó un mensaje a Byakuya, se disculpo con Hisana, salió un momento a leerlo

Mensaje:

**"****Hace unos días****_ vi a la señorita Rukia caminando con este muchacho, al principio creí que se trataba de su novio, y tal y como nos dijo Abarai-san, no es la primera vez que sucede, asi que decidí investigarlo , y a seguirlo por un par de semanas" _**

**_NOMBRE: Kurosaki Ichigo_**

**_EDAD: 17 años_**

**_PADRE: Isshin Kurosaki_**

**_Madre: Masaki Kurosaki_**

**_HERMANAS: Yuzu y Karin Kurosaki (mellizas) 13 años _**

******_Pero, el verdadero problema es que su padre cambió su apellido hace 18 años, de Isshin Shiba a Isshin Kurosaki, Isshin Shiba el hijo del presidente de la empresa Shiba_**

**_Decidí seguirlo hasta que me di con la sorpresa que este joven tenia casuales reuniones con el jefe de la empresa Shiba: Yamamoto Shiba"_**

El mesaje venia con algunas fotografías de ichigo en la reunión con Yamamoto, otra de la documentacion de Isshin

Byakuya no se explicaba que diablos hacia este muchacho tan joven teniendo reunión con el presidente de la empresa Shiba pero si algo estaba muy claro es que si este muchacho tenía relación con Yamamoro Shiba lo mejor sería que se llevara de vuelata a Inglaterra a Rukia pero a ella no le gustaría la idea, además ella había cumpido su parte del trato, y Byakuya debía seguir con su palabra en pie

"Rukia quiero que soluciones un par de problemas en la empresa Kuchiki y a cambio te dejaré vivir por un largo tiempo en Karakura"

-soy un hombre de palabra pero esto no puede quedar así, si él esta tan cerca de Rukia algo debe querer, no puedo permitir que Rukia siga viviendo en Karakura, pero ¿Cómo podré convencerla de volver?-pensaba Byakuya

-Byakuya-sama, me preocupé porque te tardabas, ¿todo esta bien?- Hisana esta un poco preocuda al ver esl rostro de su esposo

En ese momento Byakuya cambió su semblante al de siempre, calmado y serio – todo esta bien Hisana volvamos que Rukia ya debe de llegar dentro de poco

Al llegar Rukia, se sentó junto a su hermana mientras esperaban la comida, Byakuya inicio la conversación

-Rukia cuentamé ¿te gusta tu nueva escuela?

Ella un poco sorprendida por la repentina pregunta de Byakuya

-Si me gusta mucho, he hecho muchos amigos, salimos al cine y a comer helados

-ya veo, dime ¿cómo te han tratado aquí?

-Pues muy bien nii-sama, son muy amigables, en especial un compañero de clase llamado Ichigo es muy buen amigo

-ya veo,- en ese momento se acercó un mozo con sus pedidos de hace un momento

-disculple la demora, señor Kuchiki, se le ofrece algo de vino o champagne

-una botella de champagne la mejor que tengas

-como ordene señor

Dentro de unos minutos vovía el mozo, con una botella de champagne, le mostro la etiqueta a Byakuya este la acepto y el mozo comenzó a servir la bebida en las copas de los 3 presentes

-Muy bien es hora del brindis

-Hermana ¿ Cuál es el motivo?

-hoy Byakuya-sama firmó un importante contrato en su empresa

-Ya veo pues entonces, felicidades nii-sama

Los tres levantaron levemente las copas en señal de brindis y las chocaron muy suavemente, luego de la cena, y despues de ir a ver algunas de las clinicas Ishida, Byakuya y Hisana volvieron a su hotel mientras que Rukia, volvio a su departamento.

El día había pasado muy rápido, y Rukia quería descansar de todas formas el día de mañana tenía clases, así que debería levantarse temprano.

Antes de dormir Rukia vio 2 mensajes que había en su teléfono

POV Rukia:

Ichigo: "**_Hola enana, espero que hoy te hayas divertido con tu hermano"_**

Ichigo: "**_cuando leas esto llamame, es urgente ES DE VIDA OMUERTE"_**

**_-_**Pero ¿qué diablos pasa con Ichigo?- busqué en la agenda de su teléfono y lo llamé

-Hola enana que bien que me hayas llamado

-Y bien ¿para qué me pediste que te llamara? Decias que era urgente

-Ah bueno eso, verás -Ichigo se rascaba la cabeza –verás enana tengo entradas para ir a un parque de diversiones, y como ya casi terminan los examenes, sería bueno que te relajes un poco, andas con una cara de amargada

Estaba hablando ¿en serio?

-Idiota creí que se trataba de un asunto de vida o muerte- le dije gritando por el teléfono

-No lo tomes a mal enana, ¿vienes o no?

-¿Era una orden? -Esta bien vale, pero ¿Quiénes más se apuntaron?

-Aun no se los he dicho, por cierto ¿ cómo te fue hoy con tu hermano?

-Mmm pues bien, supongo, te dije que esta aquí por trabajo así que pues bueno, al fin logró hacer un buen contrato

-Ya veo, y ¿Qué clase de trato?

-Pero a ¿qué viene tanta pregunta?, ni que fuera un interrogatorio

-Vale esta bien, ya no hago más preguntas, nos vemos mañana

-Adios, Ichigo – colgué el teléfono y lo deje en la mesita de noche, realmente estaba cansada, solo quería dormir

.

.

.

POV Ichigo:

-Aló Ichigo, ¿para que llamas a estas horas?

-Tengo que hablar con el viejo, es muy importante

-yo te llamaré dandote hora y fecha

-Esta bien, pero que no se tarde mucho

-Está bien , yo le informo

Ya es hora de dejar toda comunicación con Yamamoto, será la última vez que lo vea, ya no puedo seguir con esto, solo me utiliza como un simple títere al cual puede mover a su antojo, pero ya es suficiente.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el hotel de Byakuya…

-Aló Renji…

-Si Kuchiki-sama

-Tengo un importante trabajo para ti

-De ¿Qué se trata Kuchiki-sama?

-Hay un Shiba muy cerca de Rukia y no ceo que sea con buenas intensiones, lo mejor será que busques la manera de convencerla de regresar a Inglaterra

-¿Por qué yo señor?

-Tú eres su amigo, confiará más en ti, convéncela, pero no le digas que nada acerca de Shiba

-Espere, un momento señor, y ¿quién es ese tal Shiba?

-Te envio la información

-Esta bien señor haré todo lo que pueda

Al colgar, le llegó un mensaje con la informacion acerca de su identidad como Shiba y fotos de Ichigo al revisarlas…

-Asi que este es ese tal Shiba, lo había visto esa vez cuando los encontré en su viaje a la playa y hace poco en la cefetería cuando estaba con Rukia, parece que a estas alturas lo mejor para ti Rukia sería que te fueras muy lejos, por lo que parece él solo te esta usando para buscar información para el viejo de Yamamoto, él nunca fue tu amigo, solo te usaba – decia Renji para si mismo

.

.

.

A la mañana siguinte al salir de clases Rukia se encontraba pasando por un parque, no había muchos niños, los pocos que se quedaban ahí le trajeron recuerdos a la memoria de Rukia…

-Me parece una idea maravillosa Kurosaki-kun, ir todos al parque de diversiones, los examenes terminan dentro de poco, asi que no sería una mala ideas relajarnos un poco, no te parece Kuchiki-san

-Kuchiki- la llamaba Tatsuki

-Ah, lo siento dilculpen, estaba distraida

-Como siempre enana

-Pero ¿en qué piensas Kuchiki?- Tatsuki estaba intrigada

Rukia levantó su mirada al cielo, un día nublado, el sol no se había dejado ver en todo el día

-Pues en lo maravilloso del clima

-Te gusta los días grises

-Pues si mucho,

-Pero Kuchiki-san hace mucho frío

-Eso es lo que me gusta, me hace sentir realmente viva, la nieve cubriendo todo.

-Pero que poético kuchiki

\- Jaja- soltaba una ligera carcajada - gracias Tatsuki

-Kuchiki-san ¿qué piensas comprar para tu familia?, la navidad esta cerca

-Orihime aun falta 1 mes

-Pero es mejor ya estar preparados

\- Y Kuchiki-san ya tienes pensado que regalarle a tus padres…

-Ahora que lo dices Orihime, Kuchiki, casi nunca hablas de tu familia

Rukia se quedó un momento mirando los columpios, no pudo evitar recordar su infancia

FLASH BACK

-Rukia ¿Dónde estas?- su hermana la llamaba – aquí estas, llevaba un pequeño abrigo unas botas y guantes para contrarrestar el frio, ella estaba sentada en uno de los columpios moviendose lentamente con la mirada en el suelo, abrazando un pequeño peluche de Chappy

-Rukia es tarde debemos regresar

-No quiero - decia ella sin desviar la mirada

-Rukia si sigues aquí podrías enfermarte, pronto comenzara a nevar

-Eso no importa, si quieres podemos ir a comprar unos pasteles de regreso

-No los quiero, lo único que quiero es ver a mamá- a Rukia comenzaban a salir algunas lágrimas, y un sollozo que no pudo reprimir

Hisana se agacho a su altura para secarle las lágrimas

-Pequeña – se le quebraba la voz – no hay nada que pueda hacer – le comenzaron a salir unas lágrimas – Rukia pero debemos ser fuertes, ellos no les gustaría vernos llorar y mucho menos si la navidad esta a pocos días

-La navidad no volverá a ser lo mismo, sin ellos – decía mientras Hisana le secaba las lágrimas

-Aun nos tenemos, y con eso basta, eres una niña muy inteligente y no dejaras que la perdida de nuestros padres de haga caer

Rukia dejó de llorar, se secó las lágrimas y se bajo del columpio y miro as u hermana, de forma decidida

-No lloraré

-Rukia ellos no estan muertos porque viven en tus recuerdos y en tu corazón le apuntaba el pecho con su dedo indice, ya esta comenzando a nevar será mejor irnos , Hisana le extendió la mano para irse juntas y como la nieve cubrió toda a ciudad de Karakura también cubrió las tristeza de Rukia, tal y como le había dicho su hermana ellos aun vivian en sus recuerdos y en su corazón

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

A Rukia le comenzaron a salir algunas lágrimas que tontamente intentó oculta

-¡!Eh¡! enana ¿ qué te pasa?

-Lo lamento, no es nada

-¿Cómo que nada?, nadie llorá de la nada

-¿Qué pasa Kuchiki-san?- Orihime estaba realmente preocupada nunca había visto llorar a Rukia

-Lo siento, es algo personal, no se preocupen, será mejor que me vaya rápido a casa mi hermano ya debe estar esperandome, y el odia esperar, no se preocupen, ya estoy bien, solo fue un triste recuerdo

-Lo siento Kuchiki-san si dijé algo que te incomodó

-No te preocupes Orihime no es tu culpa – Rukia sintió un abrazo inesperado departe de su amiga que la reconfortó, más de lo que pensaría

-¡Ay! Orihime tú siempre tan dulce con otros – Tatsuki, le sonría a Orihime y Rukia

\- Lo siento Kuchiki-san si no quieres hablar de eso, esta bien, pero si algún día quieres, hablar sobre "eso" aquí estaremos para ayudarte , para eso estan los amigos verdad

Ichigo por su lado estaba realmente impactado nunca había visto llorar a Rukia, ella era dura y tal ves un poco fría y verla llorar era algo que no se lo esperaba, si ella estaba llorando por algo, debería ser algo que realmente la impactó.

Él no quiso preguntar por eso, era lo mejor en ese momento, tal ves con el tiempo ella se los dijera por su cuenta , cuando ella se sienta lista, pero aun así le intrigaba un poco ¿qué era eso que la hacia llorar?...

.

.

.

Al momento de despedirse Rukia caminaba sola, para llegar a su departamento, su hermana la estaría esperando, dijo que hoy le gustaría salir con ella, a comprar algunas cosas.

Rukia caminaba tranquilamente cuando de un momento a otro sintió una mano que se posaba en su hombro derecho, se asustó ella se giró rápidamente, dio un salto hacia atrás y se puso en posicion de defensa

-espera, un momento – decía agitado, daba grande pausas para tomar aire mientras posaba sus brazos en las rodillas, con la cabeza agachada

-¿Ichigo, qué haces aquí?- bajaba los brazos

-pensé que ibas a pegarme Rukia

-si me asustas de esa manera, no dudaría en hacerlo

-lo siento – ya no estaba tan fatigado, se levantó completamente – lo siento pero debo preguntarte algo.

-¿qué es tan importante?, lo podrias haber hecho, por una llamada, ¿no lo crees?

-es verdad pero, quería preguntarte en persona

-¿Qué es?

-te gustaría salir el sábado a los juegos

-¿en serio, corriste tanto solo para preguntarme eso?

Ichigo se puso un poco sonrojado, y llevo su mano detrás de su cabeza

-pues si, y si no te molesta

-ya en serio a ¿qué viniste?

-bueno yo, la verdad es que hoy me dejaste un poco intrigado, nunca creí verte llorar y me dejaste impactadó, pero como lo dijo Inoue, si necesitas algo, sabes que siempre me tendras ahí para yudarte en lo que quieras

-eres un gran amigo Ichigo sé que puedo confiar en ti, y si tanto quieres saber ven conmigo

-¿estas segura?,

-si – le sonreía, Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreir tambien, mientras veia esos hermosos ojos lila

Ellos comenzaron a caminar por un parque, la nieve había cubierto todo, los niños estaban jugando con la nieve haciendo muñecos, Rukia lo llevó hasta la puerta del cementerio, entraron y ella comenzo a caminar mientras Ichigo iba detrás y la seguía, ella conocía bien el camino aun que haya pasado mucho tiempo, sabía el recorrido casi de memoria, Ichigo no preguntó en ningun momento solo se limitó a seguirla.

El cementerio estaba cubierto por la nieve, casi no se notaba las incripciones, Rukia paro en seco, y agachandose hasta la altura de una tumba, pero la inscripcion estaba cubierta por la nieve, ella lo comenzó a limpiar con las manos, dejando ver la inscripción,

Ichigo lo leyó, ahora lo entendía

-lo siento mucho Rukia, yo no tenía idea

-no te preocupes, ha pasado mucho tiempo, mi padres murieron hace varios años, yo era pequeña pero no por eso no iba a darme cuenta de lo que pasaba con mi familia, fue justo en esta época del año, ese día, estaba nevando ellos venian de regreso faltaba poco para navidad, pero como nevaba, él carro que teniamos no era moderno así que le fallaban algunas cosas y ese día fueron los frenos, se desvió del camino y terminaron chocando, desde ese día en adelante la navidad no volvió a ser lo mismo

-Rukia de verdad lo lamento mucho

-Pero ahora ya no lloró mi hermana me dijo algo que relamente me hizo reflexionar "**_ellos no estan muertos, porque viven en tus recuerdos y en tu corazón", _**después de eso, ya no volví a llorar, ellos, ya no estan aquí, pero se que viven en mi corazón

-Cada vez me sorprendes más, ers una mujer muy valiente

-pues gracias por el cumplido

-yo haré que de esta navidad, la pases genial, quiero que hagas nuevos recuerdos, pero esta vez seran felices

-jaja gracias Ichigo- le daba un sonrisa, el no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco

-hablo en serio, pero ¿ quieres ir al parque de diversiones el sabado?

-esta bien, ¿Alguién más viene?

"Demonios enana yo quería salir solo contigo, ¿por qué lo arruinas?"- pensaba Ichigo, - aun no lo sé se los pregunataré

-esta bien mañana a las 4:00 pm

-esta bien, te acompaño a casa

-no te preocupes, hace frio deberías ir a casa

-yo quiero acompañarte

-pues vale gracias

Ichigo la acompaño hasta su casa, mientras caminaban por el parque que estaba verca a la casa de Rukia ella comenzó a hacer una pequeña figura con la nieve

-¿qué haces Rukia?

-un conejo – ella tomó un poco de nieve y comenzó a moldearla, le puso orejitas y colita, realemnte era muy lindo

-dejame adivinar ¿Chappy?

-correcto

-estas obsecionada con ese conejo

-lo sé

Mienras iban caminando ya cerca del edificio dinde vivia Rukia, Hisana pudo verla desde la ventana, su pequeña hermana ¿tenía un novio?, eso no podía ser cierto, aun que ya estaba en edad bromeaba para si misma

Rukia se despidió de Ichigo, cuando al fin llegó, su hermana la estaba esperando

-eh Rukia te vi hace un momento con un chico ¿es tu novio?

Ella se sonrojó notoriamente

-Cla.. calro que no es solo un amigo

-Rukia que no te de pena, puedes decirmelo, confia en mi

-Hermana te lo he dicho es solo un amigo

-¿Segura?

-Pues si

En ese momento entró Byakuya

-Buenas tardes nii-sama- él solo se limito a mirarla

-¿De qué hablaban hace un momento?

-Nada en especial nii-sama, solo que un amigo vino a dejarme a casa eso es todo

-Ya veo, bueno Unohana dice que la comida estará dentro de poco

-Ve a cambiarte Rukia

-Ya voy hermana

Al salir Rukia, Byakuya, pudo preguntar libremente

-¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Nada solo que un amigo de Rukia vino a dejarla hasta aquí, y con este clima, no me hubiera molestado que lo invitara a cenar con nosotros, pero parece que el muchacho tenia que irse, a mi parecer, es algo más que un amigo

-¿Pudiste reconocerlo?

-No muy bien, él llevaba una bufanda, pero su cabello era muy pecualiar, era de color naranja

El semblante de Byaluya cambió, parecia saber de quien se trataba, se relajó un poco

-Ya veo, pero Rukia debe estar enfocada en sus esudios

-No es para tanto Byakuya-sama, ella dijo que solo era un amigo

-ya veo, bueno debo revisar unos documentos antes de la cena, avisame cuando ya este lista por favor Hisana

-no te preocupes

.

.

.

Byakuya entró a la sala de estudios que habia en el departamento, marcó un numero esperó solo un poco , al segundo timbre, contestó la otra linea

-dígame Kuchiki-sama

-Es Ichigo kurosaki, no puedo permitir que este con mi hermana

-no se preocupe yo me encargó

-cuento contigo – diciendo esto finalizó la llamada, si algo tramaba Byakuya no era bueno.

.

.

.

Bueno bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo se pone muy interesante, espero que lo sigan leyendo por ue ahora viene uno de los climax de esta historia, se que hace un tiempo no lo había actualizado por un largo tiempo, pero de lo que si puedo segurar es que no pienso dejar este fic prometo que lo acabare

… espero que le s haya gustado este capítulo y hasta la sigueinte actualización… sayonara


End file.
